One Last Hope
by Lacrease
Summary: A story takes beyond Tekken 4 and anouncement to Tekken 5. A boy joins to find out the truth behind his life and finally finish off the man that had haunted his father, Heihachi. *Chapter 16 is up and loaded!* R&R Plzz! ^_^
1. A Devil's Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Please don't sue.

(a/n): I decided to take Tekken 4 situation a little bit further. These are my thoughts about what happens after Tekken 4 and going into Tekken 5. A lot of new characters but Jin, Xiaoyu, Heihachi (I don't know if I spelled correctly), Nina, Paul, Hworang and other characters are still in here.

Well enjoy! My first fanfic on Tekken.

"One Last Hope"

Chapter 1

A Devil's Angel

It's been years since King Of Iron Fist Tournament ended, although it feels as if it was just yesterday. Memories flash and burn in Jin's heart, he just feels like giving up. But he can't, he has something to live up for. Something that is so precious to him, that he will die protecting it. 

            Jin walked through the forest, tired and angry. He just ran away…or rather flew away from the Tekken Force. He leaned against a tree and thought how he lives his life. If it weren't for that one person, he would probably kill himself or stop fighting the devil inside of him. 

            Jin looked at his clawed hands in despair; he is losing…losing to the devil within him. He cannot let her see this. He cannot let him see this either. What would they think of him once they saw what he really is? That he is really a monster? All his life he hid it away from her, he was afraid to hurt her, or was it that he was afraid to hurt himself?

            Jin was confused; he didn't know what is right anymore. Maybe he should show her his other side but only when the boy falls asleep.

            Crunching leaves could be heard at a medium pace, sounded as someone was walking through this path. Jin hid behind a bush and slowly peered out to see who it was. A young man was walking down the road that cut across this forest and a nice lake also could be seen right next to the rode. The young man was tall, lean and muscular. He had black hair and was wearing school uniform. His hair seemed to be arranged in an interesting way. He had bangs in front of his Asia eyes and his hair sort of like came out from the middle of his scalp and strips of hairs went on the side and the back of his head.

            _Eden…_Jin smirked a little and watched him follow the path in a perfect posture that led to Jin's home. This was his son, a boy who has no idea who he is in real life. He has no clue that, he too, is a devil. No marks could be seen but when he'll transform there would be plenty. Jin's smile dropped like an anchor in the water. Jin does not want to witness that event. Eden was everything to him. Xiaoyu have named him. She said maybe, he will be an angel to bring us all hope. Jin nodded at the memory. 

            Jin got up to follow but than hesitated. He cannot go, not like this. He will need to calm down before going home. Maybe he'll need to knock himself out…Nah…not such a good idea. Jin is not looking for a headache; he's looking for calmness.

            "It itches to follow doesn't it?" Jin whipped his head back and saw a man standing in a black cape, hands folded. "Who are you?" Jin demanded letting him know that he is angry. The man shook his head. "Now, now. I'm just a messenger, Jin Kazama. A messenger of pain." Jin stood up to his fullest height. "I have no time for these games of yours." His voice boomed through silence. "No, no. Not a game Mr. Kazama. More of like a match. I challenge you, do you except or do you, like a coward, beg off." Jin's eyes darkened at the way he had said it. "Very well than." Jin finally said, letting the devil take over him again. His eyes redden at each word. "If you want your death so desperately." His wings shot out of his back. "I shall take you to hell!" Jin totally lost control to the devil and the last words he heard the man say as he took of his cape. "Not unless if you die first…Mr. Kazama." 

            The devil flew into the air and flew behind the man. The man did not go into his position; he just shook his head in sadness. "You even need a tutor on how to be a devil. Too bad there is no such thing as How to Be a Devil: For Dummies." This outraged the devil. He dipped down and was ready to take the man of his feet. Just when Jin was about to crash into the man Jin was thrown to the opposite side. 

            What on earth just happened here? The devil stood up and brushed of the leaves and stared at the man. His eyes were glowing red as well. "Who are you?" He asked in a harsh voice. The man chuckled. "I'm like you. You cannot be possibly that stupid can you?" The man brushed his brown hair with his hand. "Why do you think Heihachi wanted you in the tournament?" The devil stood there, not sure what to say. For the first time, he was confused. "He wanted your blood." He answered his own question. "But now since you defeated Kazuya and let Heihachi live, he accomplished his dream. He created a demon." The man bowed gracefully and stood straight again. "And now I'm here. To finish of where the old man have started. Show me what you Jin Kazama. Lets see what kind of devil are you."  The man stood in a fighting pose that reminded him of Kazuya's. But the man's left hand was not as extended as Kazuya's.

            Jin just stared at him. He couldn't fight anymore. His grandfather had created something he tried to destroy, the devil gene. Was his grandfather planning on doing this from the start? "Raise 'em up Kazama!" The man screamed out loud. "I don't like easy matches." Jin finally in control again hesitated. Than he realized he's not going anywhere without a fight. This is like when Hwoarang have forced him to fight 20 years ago. 20 years…feels like 20 minutes ago. Jin nodded and stood in his fighting position. He will win this match and when he will, he will beat out the information out of him. And he swears it.

(a/n): So what do you think so far? You think this is good? The next chapter will be full of action. But I'm not sure if I should write a second chapter, I mean…well never mind. If you want me write the 2nd chapter tell me okay. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Also, the man in the story does not have a name yet. I don't know what to call him. Do you have any ideas?


	2. Underestimated

Disclaimer: Yes we all know I don't know Tekken or the Characters. It be nice though…

(a/n): Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will have action as I said before. I'll try to make the chapter longer. This is where new characters are introduced and this is where the plot begins to play. Well Enjoy. ; )

Chapter 2

Underestimated

Eden finally entered the town he lived in. Slowly but surely, this town will soon be turned into a city. What's stopping? The forest he just crossed. People that want to build a city here say they need to cut down the forest. Many of the people are against it and others are for it. 

Eden didn't much care, but it'll be nice to have a city. Then again he enjoys a good walk in the woods. Eden walked through the town and familiar faces passed by. Some of the girls waved to him but he just ignored them. He never talked to anyone here except for one person…Zion.

Someone tugged at his shoulders hard. It didn't take a genius to find out whom it was. "What's up, Zion?" Eden asked without looking. "Hello friend. Where ya been? I left school hours ago." Zion started to walk besides him. His white hair shone as the sun rays hit through. 

"Had to stay over, no big." 

Zion nodded. "'Kay, you wanna practice with me today at your dojo?"

"At my dojo?" Eden looked at his friend.

"Yeah, mine is occupied, students, you know." Zion seemed to drop his composure.

            Eden played with the idea. "Sure, but my master will be there, so don't mind him. He LOVE'S to, and I mean love, to correct others." Zion looked at him this time. 

"Does the old man know how to fight?" He asked Eden.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I dunno, this super, super slow style."

"Whaa??????"

"I told you, I don't know."

"So what will happen if I punch him in the face?" Zion asked with cockiness.

"Trust me." Eden smirked. "You won't."

            They finally got to the point where they separate and stopped. "Call me when you're done with you homework and eating."

"Sure."

"'Till then, see ya Eden." On that note, Zion walked to his house. Eden shook his head and smiled. Zion is the only person that makes him laugh. Eden looked at the rode he still needs to go. It's not long, not really. 

            Eden lied to Zion and felt bad about it. Eden is not going to eat nor do his homework. He got no homework and why should he eat before practice? His dad always told him, a good practice is always good before a meal.

            What does it all mean? He's going to practice right now. He jugged the last distance and saw his master doing some sloooowwwww exercises. (And I mean slow.) 

            Eden just stared at him, watching him curiously from a distance. One of those days Eden will probably be doing the same…Just a thought. The master seemed to stop the minute he noticed him.

"Ah. Mr. Kazama, you are late. Your mother fell asleep while waiting for you presence."

"I know…I had to stay over, I needed to talk to my professor."

"Mr. Zion Malacon was here almost for 3 hours by now."

"Look master Wong. He cuts every class possible. It's a miracle he even goes to school."

"I see." Wong looked at his feet. "Well than, don't just stand there. Go get changed there is not time to waste." "Yes, master Wong." Eden bowed his head and walked in the house into the living room. He saw his mother sleeping on the couch with a big, wide smile on her beautiful face. Her hair was down and it went over her shoulders.

            He thought of waking her but then decided against it. He loved her and he knew she worked so hard to make him happy, safe and refreshed. Now it's his turn. He smiled and silently walked into the corridor that led to the stairs and beyond that, it led to his room.

            He opened his door and dropped his stuff on the platform and fell on his bed face down. "I saw that Mr. Kazama. Get up and don't be lazy like Zion." Wong's voice beamed out. Eden grunted in response and kept lying on his bed. "Kazama, get up right now or I'll--" "Alright already!" Eden said out loud, loud enough for him to hear. "I still don't see you, Kazama." Eden got up slowly and waved to his teacher in an unfriendly manner. "Geez…" He mumbled to himself and lowered the curtain. 

            Eden wanted to fall back on his bed but decided against it. He doesn't want another speech from Wong. Eden took of his white shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. "Hmm…I look good." He mumbled to himself. He started to measure his muscles in a fashionable way. "Torture seems to be working." He mumbled to himself again and took of his brown cargo pants and put on his Black Gi. He pants had a shape of a fire at the end and his button and zipper-less shirt had a white picture of 2 wings in the back. Everything else was black. 

            He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a man in the 20's, a man with a serious and yet a happy face. He frowned at the reflection. Eden was only 17 year-old who acts and even looks like he's in the twenties. How does he feel? Horrible. 

            "Mr. Kazama, it's takes you too long to get down here. What are you doing? Taking a coffee break?" Eden sighed. He was on a very short leash when it comes to practicing. Eden opened his curtains and looked at his master who looked very frustrated. "I'm going down now. Be patient. I was only up here for 5 minutes." The master just stared at him. When Eden existed the room he heard Wong yell, "It better take you 5 seconds to come down those stares." "Whatever." He said to himself. He skipped down the stairs and saw his mother was fixing her hair in the two ponytails again. 

            "Hi mom. Looks like your awake." His mother looks at him and smiles. "Oh hello dear. Where were you?" Her face showed so much concern. "Don't worry, mom. I'm okay. I just had stay over school with my professor." She seemed to ease a little. "Okay than. I think Mr. Wong wants you outside." Eden nodded, "Yes. Got to go practice, again. I'll talk to you when I'll come back." "Than I'll make dinner." She smiled in a very warm way. "Sure, mom." He excused himself and ran outside and into the outside dojo. 

            The first thing he saw was his master staring at him. His face looked like a steaming pot. Just a minute there, Eden thought he can see steam coming out of his nose and years…or maybe he's just hallucinating. "Okay…" Eden broke the silence. "I guess that didn't take 5 seconds." Wong just stared at him. He didn't twitch his eyes, legs, nothing. "Well now that I'm here, we can practice, right?" Wong didn't say anything. _I think he's getting redder._ "You insolent boy!!!!!!!!!!" Wong screamed at him. God…for an old geezer, he could scream loud, very loud. Eden cleaned his ears after that. "You don't take this seriously, do you!? I don't have all day. My days are precious at this age. I have a few more years to live and I want to make them worth to remember!" _Here comes the speech…_ "Um…" Eden interrupted his 'precious' speech. "What's worth remembering since the dead can't remember?" Wong got redder. Eden can now see steam coming from him. "You dare insult me!" Eden rolled his eyes and took a deep, deep breath. "When I was your age…" _Oh god…what is this? A history lesson. Someone turn on an air conditioner. I think someone is about to over heat…_ "…so as you see, I would never do that!" Wait a minute…what happened to everything in between that sentence? Was it like people say, it goes in through one ear and goes out the other? Probably, 'cause Eden has no clue what he says. This goy is so old and still has the power to scream to the top of his lungs. 

            A thought slipped by Eden's mind. He imagined if Wong was one of the survivors in Titanic the movie. Not even cold water would stop him screaming that loud. "Are you listening to me!!!!????"Eden felt a chill run down his spine and head ringing. He needed earplugs, fast. Wong slapped him in the face hard. "Ow! What was that for?" Eden rubbed his cheek. "That's for not paying attention! If you were alert, you should have been able to stop that hit." Eden underestimated his teacher. He felt sorry for all the students that had him. 

            "Alright already. Lets train." Wong nodded and told him to get into his fighting position.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Jin sidestepped to his left and the man had missed nearly by an inch. The man whiled around and hit Jin in the head with a back fist. Jin head rang out. Another punch was swung at him and Jin ducked under them and performed an uppercut at him. The man flied into a tree and was stunned. Jin didn't chuckle or anything like that. He kept focused. This man is no ordinary man.

            The man shook his head and smiled at Jin. "Very good, Jin. But you've seen nothing yet." The man shook off the debris from himself and went into his position again. Jin was frustrated; this guy is always able to get up from his hard hits. Jin walked around a little. First to his left than to his right, trying to confuse his enemy. But instead of confusing him the man started to strafe as well. _Damn it! Where is his weak spot? I tried everything. _The man advanced on him and than made a jumping kick. Jin sidestepped once again but than his face met the man's other leg as he landed. Jin jaw was aching as he stumbled over a tree. The man seemed to take advantage and tackled him. Jin wasn't fast enough to stop him and fell towards the ground with him. Punches met his face harshly and Jin could feel blood running down his face.

            Jin blocked his 4th punch, rolled backwards with the man and sat on top of him and gave some of his punches and than went to break his right arm. Jin grabbed it and the man rolled all of a sudden and pulled his arm out of his grip and made a low-full roundhouse and Jin tripped back into the ground.

            His face hit the dirt and he jumped up on his feet and made a hard right roundhouse punch. The punch connected with the man's jaw, making him fly off 5 good feet away from Jin. Bloodstains were left on his knuckle and he wiped it off. He came up to the man and raised his head from the ground by his hair. "Had enough?" He asked him is a cruel way. The man choked on his words and his face was disordered. Jin had to admit, that was one hell of a punch. "Thought so." Jin dropped his opponents face back to the ground and turned around as he stood and saw about 10 rifles pointing at his chest.

            Jin froze in place, he couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't say anything. He heard clapping in the back as someone came through the Tekken Force…Heihachi Mishima. "I underestimated you, Jin. I never thought you could actually defeat him. Experience is a great aspect of a true warrior, hmm?"     

(a/n): So how is this chapter? You're enjoying this yet? Tell me if I made any mistakes. Oh and when Eden calls Wong master, I meant it in a way of a master that teaches you how to fight. I don't know if I'm correct or not, so…just tell me okay. I don't want to end up looking like an idiot. Anyway thanx for reading. By the way, I think I already have a name for the guy, but I still want some suggestions. I'm not really fond of the name I thought up. If you want me to continue, just tell me, okay? Tell me what you think is going to happen. I just want to know if I succeeded at making you think about what you think. 

^_^ 

Tee-Hee!

Thanx for reading!


	3. Fires of Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken! We all should know that by now! (So why am I keep writing this??)

(a/n): This chapter should be interesting. There might be a little confusion but I'm not promising anyone. This chapter should be the beginning of Eden's Journey.

Chapter 3

Fires of Hell

            "Heihachi! Your alive!?" Jin spit out his words so sharply like he was meaning to kill him. "What, you just realized? Jin, Jin, Jin…looks like you found a place to hide. But that doesn't mean I won't find you. Nice place you picked, Australia is a good place to go on vacation." Heihachi saw Jin's eyes getting redder. After all these years, no one said anything about something being strange. Jin hid himself very good, but now he found him. With one word he can kill him on the spot. Than again, what if Jin is not alone anymore? Why isn't he a devil now? What did he do all these years? Heihachi wanted answers and he knew he is not going to get them from Jin.

            Jin didn't move, he probably knows what to do in this situation but these rifles are loaded with real bullets not darts like last time. He came to kill Jin but a thought ran through his head, what if Jin had a child or forced a woman into sexual content. He knew Jin won't force anyone for anything, but since he turned into a devil, what if he fell in love with someone like Kazuya had years ago? Heihachi is going to make sure he's not going to miss anyone. He'll need Jin alive…for now…

            Heihachi smiled and decided to ask him, "So Jin why are you here?" "None of your damn business." Jin words boomed. Jin changed through these years. He used to be so quiet and calm and now he looks like he's going to rip Heihachi apart. 

            "Sir." One of his Tekken Force soldiers addressed him. "What is it?" Heihachi asked ruthlessly. "There is a town towards the west of this forest, like a few kilometers away. It's not far. It's beyond those trees over there." The soldier pointed at the boundaries. "Why don't we check it out then? What do you think Jin?" Jin eyes burned with hate. Heihachi could feel the evil presence and he welcomed it. Since now, Heihachi is almost immortal. 

            The man, Jin beat up, was now standing up. Heihachi noticed it was Gillis; he's own little project when putting a devil gene with a human gene together. "You failed, Gillis." Heihachi said. He singled some of his men to aim at him. "If you have anything important that can save your life, spit it out now." The man by the name Gillis spit out some blood and stood up, staring into Jin's eyes. He wiped of the blood from his mouth with his sleeve and stared into Heihachi's eyes. "He." He pointed at Jin as though he punched. "Has a child! Or so I think." Heihachi examined Gillis and only saw truth. "Is it true?" He turned to Jin who seemed to go out of control. "Than we shall say hello. You did tell him or her about me didn't you?" "You stay away from him!" Jin screamed as loud and harsh as he could. "Or what?" Heihachi taunted him. "I'm warning you." Jin's deadly voice responded

            Heihachi looked towards the town and an evil smile drew his face. "Attack the town. Leave no one alive." "YOU BASTARD!" Jin's voice shot out and he launched at him. Heihachi snapped his fingers and fury of fire blasted into Jin. Jin fell towards the ground before he even touched Heihachi. "Why?" Jin whispered and closed his eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Ha! Ha!" Eden was practicing his moves. His master, Wong, had gone to get some rest. Eden thought it's one his other precious moments to cherish after death. _Blah, blah, blah. _"Yo man! Why didn't you tell me you started?" Eden froze when he heard Zion's voice. He totally forgot! Now what is going to say? "Hellooooooooo! Are you dead or somethin'? I asked you, why did ya not call!????" Eden turned towards his friends and picked out the words carefully. "I totally forgot, I'm sorry. I was talking to my mom about going to college and where should I send my applications and I just forgot. I'm sorry." Zion frowned and crossed his arms. "You better not be lying. Anyhow I forgive you. So where's the old geezer." Zion looked around like a child. "He went to take a rest." Zion arced an eyebrow. "Wasn't he waiting for you to practice?" Eden mentally hit himself in the head for such a stupid answer. Now how is he going to get out of this one? "Well…uh…he practiced when I was eating. He said that he started without me because I was late." Zion nodded. He could see that he totally bought it. Thank heavens.

            "Well now." Zion jumped around and went into his fighting pose. "Shall we start?" Eden looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Zion asked.

"Aren't you going to warm-up?"

"I already did. So come on!" Zion was acting too excited.

"When?"

"Ugh…at home! Where else?"

"I thought you said your dojo was occupied." Eden said crossing his arms.

"Hey! Don't look at me that way. I didn't lie!"

"Did I say you lied?"

"No…but…"

"Aha! So you did lie!" Eden smirked.

"What are you! A detective now! I warmed-up in my room! There are no students in my room!"

"Okay, okay. Lets get it on then." Eden went into his fighting style. He had his father's fighting pose but Eden moved in place a little. Just a little, to keep him in high senses.

            "Good luck, Kazama. You're going to need it!" Zion jumped around again and went into his jumpy pose. "Hm." Eden put his left hand on his left hip and with his right hand, pulled up his right pant. "Please, spare me." Zion smirked at the taunt and both of them started to walk around the dojo, waiting for a good chance to strike.

            Eden winked his eye and smiled. They both danced around for a few more minutes. Zion grew tired so he threw his first round high left kick. Eden ducked underneath, made an uppercut and turned his back towards him. Zion blocked the punch and than a back fist met him in the face. His punch went across his face and than went back around to grab him around the neck. Eden has a chance to break his neck at this position. "Had enough, Malacon?"  Eden held his grip hard. "Not a chance, Kazama." Zion hit Eden painfully in the back with his knee and Eden let go of the grip, grabbing his own back. 

            Zion smiled he was enjoying this. Eden recovered and looked at Zion who had a smile that went up to his eyes. That's one big smile but Eden doesn't want to know what is he smiling at. Zion through in one of his punches and Eden parried it with a special technique the master taught him. He parried it with his left leg. He swung at the punch and pushed it away and followed up with a backspin right kick. The kick hit Zion in the stomach and he arced over. Eden grabbed him by the shoulders and winds his knee up his face.

            Zion fell on his back and groaned in pain. "I…forfeit. You…win. Ugh." Eden came up and offered him a hand which he gladly took.  

"You've been practicing again." Zion took a white towel and put it around his neck and held down on both sides.

"Yeah, I practice everyday. You should know that."

"You practice those moves everyday?" Zion wiped of the sweat from his eyes.

"Yeah." Eden sat on my one of the benches, relaxing his muscles.

"When do you do your homework?"

"At school and whenever I have time."

"What about projects?"

"Oh. I do them when I have time." Eden said, wiping of his own sweat and looked down at his folded hands, breathing hard.

"You mean, you don't have any fun in your life?" Eden looked up at Zion's questions.

"Sometimes, Zion. There's just no room for fun. Sometimes there is." 

"Man, you're boring." Zion folded his hands. Eden chuckled at his response. "So are you." Eden joked. They were both exhausted and feel like just falling down. Eden stood up and stretched. "Well I got to go. My mom is waiting for me." Eden walked towards the door and stopped the dead the minute he heard helicopters come over this land.

            About 3 helicopters hovered above their town and everybody was staring up at them, all frozen, not sure what's going on. Soldiers in skin suits slid down by using ropes and the first one on the ground shot off shots at poor civilians. Eden stared in horror; he just saw how a person was falling on his knees and dropping dead. First minute he was alive and the other he's dead. 

            "What the hell is going on?" Zion exclaimed and joined Eden. As more men came down, fire was coming from some other guns. Probably flamethrowers, what else can cause fire in this place at this time? Eden ran to his house and screamed for his mother. "Mom! Mother! Where are you?" Eden whipped his head in different direction getting scared by every second. "What's the matter, dear?" Eden whirled around and hugged his mother. "We have to leave. Through the back way." More firepower could be heard and Xiaoyu screamed. 

"What's going on?" 

"I don't know! Zion! Get over here!" Eden looked back towards the exit and heard Zion say. 

"I can't! My family is down there!" 

"Don't tell me you're going to--" 

"I have to help them!" He saw Zion run of towards downtown. "Damn it." He whispered. "Mom we have to go." She nodded and they both ran for the exit.

            They ran through the open fields and than ran around the town into the forest and went north. They were running so fast and hard; Eden could feel pain in his legs. He felt terrible for leaving his best friend than again, Zion made his own choice. He has his own family to take care of. "I'm…tired." His mother fell on her knees and took rapid fast breaths. "Mother." Eden crouched beside her and supported her. "I can't go on. Leave me." Eden looked in his mother's beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm not leaving you."

            Eden looked back and could see the fire from here. The whole town was blazing with fire of Hell. This is his home and now it's being destroyed. Eden gathered himself together and thought what should he do. He helped his mother up and they started to walk slowly as he supported her. "Really, save your life, my child." She said in a tired voice. "My life is nothing without you mother." Was his response. They reached the end of the forest and saw a little prairie that was cut off by a cliff. It was a dead end. Eden let his mother rest by letting her sit on the grass. He came up to the end of cliff and looked down. There was water there; deep enough to jump but his mother could drown since her legs are tired. He looked further and saw more land. A field that leads to more woods and beyond that he saw yet another town. But it looked more of like a village.

            "Eden." Eden turned around as he heard his mother call him and he came up to her. "Yes, mother?" He sat besides her, holding her two hands in his. "There's something I need to tell." She looked straight into his brown, deep eyes, which reminded her of Jin. "You're bloodline. It's…" She hesitated to pick out the correct words. Eden perfectly understood what she wants to tell him. She wants to tell him something she was afraid to tell him before. "Mother, tell me the truth. Truth hurts I know but don't I deserve at least that much."

 Xiaoyu smiled, happy with what her son became. He was so grownup and she still treated him as her little baby. Yes, he deserves the truth. "You're bloodline was something your father wanted to destroy. You see. Your grandfather and great-grandfather were evil. They wanted ultimate power. But the two hated each other so much that they decided to fight and who ever loses, dies. Your grandfather lost and than was possessed by true evil. He came back alive to destroy you're father and great-grandfather. He has lost. Your father defeated him in the last tournament. You see there were tournaments of King Of Iron Fist Tournaments that were announced every couple of years." 

She looked at her lap. "Your great-grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, grew angry and soon wanted to kill your father because he believed he contained this devil gene your grandfather, Kazuya once inherited. I believe it is true too. Your father became angry at Heihachi's betrayal and sought for vengeance." She looked back at his beautiful eyes.

"Your father had Heihachi in his grip. He could have stopped the suffering there but something stopped him and he flew away. You see," She pulled her hands away from Eden and caressed his hands herself. "I think you have the devil gene, too. In order to fight it you must be happy and calm. Never seek for vengeance never be angry with someone. It only encourages the devil to find you, and take control of you. It's lost, inside of you. Don't let it find a way out of confusion. Promise me Eden."

But Eden was speechless. So much information is pulling from all the sides. His mind is running so fast that his head began to hurt. "Mother…" "Promise me!" She tugged at his Black shirt. Eden looked down at her hands and she let go. "I'm sorry." She said and hugged him. "I promise." Eden said to her, his breath in her hair as he hugged her back, tightly. 

"Isn't this romantic?" Both of them spun around as an evil voice said behind them. "Heihachi! I thought you--" "Died? Well, Xiaoyu, it's Xiaoyu right? Yes I think so. You see I have been doing some research." Heihachi smiled as he saw the boy and trailed off. He looked so much like Jin. Except for the hair. "So you're the one. Jin Kazama's son?" Heihachi walked up to him and Xiaoyu stood in front of her son. "You will not lay a finger on him!" Heihachi smiled in response. "That is sweet. Than I guess I have to kill both of you." "Do not harm her." The boy's voice said in such certainty. "Eden stay out of this." "Ah. His name is Eden. Interesting name. Very interesting name. Who came up with it?" 

Xiaoyu whispered to Eden. "Leave now! Use the cliff to go down. There should be a village. Look for someone by the name Julia Chang. She will help you." "But mother I'm not leaving you." "I will see you again, I promise. Now go!" Heihachi came up to them to take Eden by his shirt just when Xiaoyu screamed, "NO!" She performed a crescent moon kick and Heihachi tumbled down as she landed on him. "Go, Eden, NOW!" Since Heihachi was alone. There was no one to stop Eden. Eden said a mental good-bye and jumped of the cliff. He leaned his body so his head faced the sea. He put his hands in front of him and dived. He dropped into the endless blue… 

(a/n): I'm exhausted. I wrote to fast and too much. Don't you agree? So what did you think? Is it getting better? I hope you enjoyed it. Well Review please and tell me how I did. I really want to know because I'm trying to write my best. If I'll have enough reviews I'll continue it. But it seems to my no one is reading. Anyhow, thanks for reading. ^_^


	4. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Namco or Tekken. Please don't sue!

(a/n): Thanks for the reviews everyone. Okay, you wanted more, here's more. This chapter is where Eden will meet new friends. 

Oh and those people that got angry when they 'thought' Jin died, I'm sorry. You just got to remember that he's a devil and he's already kind of half-dead. Well enjoy ^_^

Chapter 4

New Friends

The leaves were dancing in a circular motion across the plains. Jennifer Chang was skipping through this beauty for she did not live in this place she is visiting it. She is near a beautiful blue sea. She could see a large cliff leading up to higher land with a large forest.

She was never up there but she heard it was beautiful. She walked up to the crystal clear water and waded her bare feet in it. The cool water brushed across her ankles softly.

She giggled when the waves tickled her feet and she started to run along the shoreline, her braid following her behind as she splashed the water.

She saw someone lying, facedown, right in her path. She gasped and ran towards the person. She turned him on the back with such effort that her muscles began to hurt.

She looked at the person and saw a very handsome, young man in his twenties. He seems to be breathing, meaning, he's not dead.

Jennifer was bad at this. How is she supposed to wake him up? _Water?_ Good idea. She'll try that. She took some water using her palms and splashed it on his face and his eyes shot opened. His eyes stared into the sky and than rolled over her. "Who are you?" He sat up, supporting himself with his hands. "Where am I?" He looked around and than looked straight at her again. "How did I get here?"

"Whoa. Slow down, champ." She put her arms in front of her as a single for him to stop. He just stared at her. 

"You are in Brisbane Australia." 

"I'm still here?" He looked confused.

"Um. Yeah…I guess." She looked at him in sweet way. "My name is Jennifer." She extended her hand towards him for him to shake. He didn't shake her hand; instead he stood up at his whole height. My, he was handsome. Julia couldn't tear her eyes of him. "I'm Eden." This time he extended his hand towards her for her to shake. She smiled boldly and lightly shook his hand, but his grip was hard, strong and firm. 

            She noticed his almond eyes travel from her eyes to something behind her. She turned around and saw that same cliff with that large forest. "Is that where you're from?" She looked back at him as she asked. He nodded in response without looking at her. He eyes looked so focused like Eden can actually see beyond the cliff and into the forest, or something like that. She didn't want to disturb him but she didn't want to wait the whole day either.

            "Um. Eden…is something wrong?" His eyes stared into hers and than a warm smile drew his face. "No." He said in a soft, calm voice. "Everything is okay." He looked at his wet Gi. It was kind of cool. It had that mysterious touch added to it. White flames were drawn in white at the bottom of his pants and his top seemed to be fully black. This color suited him well. But than she looked how miserable he looked in those clothes. He was all wet, and his hair was messed up as well. 

            "Come on." She said. Let's get to a shelter. The people predict bad weather because of those clouds she pointed at some very dark large clouds. Eden's only response was a nod. She nodded and went into the woods as Eden followed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The trail seemed to be long and confusing. Eden tried his best to keep up but the trees were too close together and he lost sight of her once and twice. He is trying to find her right now. He lost her again and Eden sighed. He looked towards his left, his right, front and than his back. He had no idea where she went. "Uh Jennifer?" "Over here!" He followed the voice, which seemed to lead towards his left. He kept walking and walking and came out into a busy village with people walking around, kids playing and dogs barking. 

"Boo!" Someone tugged at his shoulder and he didn't flinch. It was Jennifer who had her big smile on her face that dropped within seconds when she looked at him. "You're no fun." She said and frowned. Eden smiled a little but than opened his mouth to say something but than closed it slowly. "What? What is it?" Eden shook his head in disappointment. _Zion…_Eden felt sorry, for him. They must have killed him too. They were killing everybody back there, like people hunted for animals. It was terrible. Than a picture of his mother appeared and her last request…to look for someone by the name Julia Chang in this place. This must be the place. He saw the cliff he jumped off. It must have been the cliff.

"Are you alright?" Jennifer interrupted his thoughts and Eden looked at her small brown eyes. He smiled again and nodded. She frowned in response. "So you always smile when someone asks you a question?" He looked at her still smiling and than frowned himself. 

"No. I just feel like it." Julia nodded and folded her hands. 

"Well are you ready or you want to stay here." Eden looked towards the village. 

"Will it be okay with everyone?" 

"Don't be silly!" She took his hand and pulled him towards the village. 

"Like anyone cares!" She told him as she showed him a way through town. They came up to this house that had two floors. Jennifer knocked on the door three times and waited. "Is this your house?" Eden asked her and pulled his arm away carefully so she didn't get offended. He had enough problems for one day. He doesn't need more. She nodded but kept her eyes fixed on the door. She knocked three times again and a woman in her 30's opened the door. Her long hair was fixed in two braids that went on either side of her neck and a feather was sticking out of her left braid. She was wearing a light, brown dress that reminded him of Indian style with tall boots that were also Indian style. 

            She looked at Jennifer and said, "Hello, sweetheart." And then she looked at Eden and her eyes widened. "Jin? What did you do to your hair? Wait, why didn't you get older?" Eden stared back at her and felt his mouth drop. "Your name is Jin?" Jennifer looked back at him but Eden was still staring at that woman who just mentioned his father's name.

            "You know my father?" He saw the woman drop her mouth this time. "Father?" She seemed to ask "You're Jin Kazama's son?" Eden nodded. "Yes I am. My name is Eden Kazama." She looked at Jennifer and back at Eden. "Well then, come in. We have much to talk about." Eden came in into what looked like a living room with a rug and a big couch. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some hot tea. Jennifer, give him some dry clothes." Eden sat down and looked over where the woman prepared her tea.

"How do you know my father?" He asked in a soft voice. 

"I fought against him in the tournament." He heard her say.

"The King of Iron Fist?"

"That's right kiddo. The Tekken tournament." She came over and sat besides him. 

"What are you doing here?" He looked into her eyes and finally a question he can answer. 

"I'm looking for someone by the name Julia Chang." She nodded and looked at her folded hands. 

"Why are you looking for her?"

"You know her?" He asked in an alarmed way.

"Depends. Why are you looking for her?" She looked back at him.

"My mother told me to seek her out. Our home was attacked, see?"

"Where do you come from?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"From above the cliff." Eden answered and looked out the window on his left and stared out into emptiness.

"You said, your mother told you to look for her?" Eden's eyes met her again and he nodded.

"Who is your mother?"

"Ling Xiaoyu Kazama. Why?" He eyes searched hers but he couldn't find any answers.

"Ling Xiaoyu…" She repeated his words and Eden started to get uneasy. Why does she mark his every word?

            "Okay! I got the clothes! Black cargo pants and a white T-shirt." The woman looked back and smiled. "Thank you." Jennifer handed them to her and she then gave it to Eden. "Here, go get changed upstairs." Eden nodded and went up the stairs he was told.

            Hot tea and a nice dinner welcomed him when he came downstairs. The woman smiled and motioned him to eat. "Okay. Let's talk." She sat at the opposite end. "I am Julia Chang. Jennifer, here, is my daughter." Eden looked at her not sure what to say. He thought it will be so hard to find her just by her name and there she is sitting right in front of him. Her daughter found him, unconscious too. Now isn't he lucky or what?

            Eden was speechless. "So why were you sent here?" She asked him looking straight into his eyes. "I don't know." Was his mere response. My family and home was attacked. My mother told me to see you." "I see…" Julia looked at her folded hands that were resting at her table. "Well you make yourself at home for a while until we'll find your parents. Ling must know you're here since she told you to come here." Eden was upset at her answers. How? How can she come back? She was left with Heihachi, the person his dad had to kill years ago. "I don't think she's coming back." Julia looked at him, looking confused. "What do you mean?" 

            Eden wet his lips; they were getting dry and he still drink the tea. "She confronted Heihachi."

(a/n): So how was this Chapter? After this chapter Eden will bind on a journey that will change his life. He will enter something he never expected and meet new and old friends. Buon Viaggare Eden and Good luck. Please review this story if you want to read more.

^_^

Tee-Hee!

Thanx for reading!


	5. The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

(a/n): Those who thought the last chapter was boring I don't blame you. It's just that I had to tell you how he that there and what happened. This chapter should be interesting a little since this the beginning of Eden's real journey. Many old and new characters will be introduced in this chapter. Well Enjoy. ^_^

Chapter 5

King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5

            "_Hahahahaha! Come! Come!" Eden was walking in darkness so confused. Not one bit of light was shining anywhere. He was in pure darkness and felt like he's walking forever. 'Where am I?' Eden thought. "Just a little bit closer and you're here! Hahahahaha!" Eden whipped his head towards the voice and saw nothing but blackness. Where on Earth is he? He didn't know. "Hahahahaha. You're getting warmer." Eden's head was spinning round and around. "Who are you!?" Eden screamed to the top of his lungs. "Hahahahaha. You'll see soon enough." Eden stopped walking and collapsed on the floor. He somehow lost all of his energy and he couldn't get up. He felt like a child._

_            He looked at his hands and saw a kid's palms. He looked at himself and he really was a kid, a kid he once been 10 years ago. "Hahahaha." "Stop it!" His childish voice demanded. Eden took his hand up to his throat, cannot believe what he just sounded like. "My, my, child. Feeling a little lost? Ghahahaha!" Eden frowned and tried to get up but fell again. _

_            The blackness dissolved and he was on a prairie. The clouds were dark and scorched and fields around him were burning with fire. He sees his mother lying on the grass and fire is surrounding her. "Mother!" Eden stood up and ran to her but kept running and running. He stayed in one place. She seemed to be so near and yet so far away. "Mother!" Eden screamed out again. But it was no use. He was running but not moving. Eden dropped on the floor and banged the ground with his fists. "What do you want from me!?" Eden asked and looked at his mother. "I want your cooperation." The voice said and started to laugh again. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" Eden looked around but so no one but his mother. "I am you. Didn't you know? I am your instincts and your mind." Eden was confused._

_            "Look what you have caused." Eden looked up at his mother again and a tear went down his cheek. "I had no choice!" "Oh but you did. You could have taken your mother through the forest. But you didn't. You could've help her fight Heihachi, but you didn't. You could've even helped your friend. But you didn't." Zion's limp body was lying on the other side. He clothes were burning and his face was skinless. Eden stared in horror cannot believe what 'he' have done. "You are a bad son and a bad friend." The voice said again. "Stop it, stop it." Eden begged as he closed his eyes. "Why? You think you should not know what happened. This happened because of you! If you weren't alive this would never happen. Your mother would have never suffered." "Stop it!!" _

_            "Eden? Eden? Eden?" A female voice called his name. But Eden ignored it. He was lost in his own despair. "Stop it! Stop it!"_

"Stop it!" Eden screamed so hard as he sat up in his bed. Sweat poured down him like rainfall. "Eden?" Eden looked at Jennifer's concerned face. He saw Julia standing behind her by the door. "Are you alright?" Eden panted fast and hard as he lay back in his bed putting one hand over his eyes. "Yeah." His unstill voice said. He was still breathing heavily "I'm alright." He felt a hand go through his hair. "Your sweating like hell. You should take a shower. Breakfast will be ready soon. So get up. Its 9 o'clock in the morning." Eden nodded in response and he heard the two leave and close the door.

            He sighed and thought about his dream. Where was he? What did it mean? Was it because he was just blaming himself? Probably. Eden threw off the covers and took a towel with clothes. He walked out the room and headed for the shower, which was also on the second floor. He went in and locked the door and turned on the spray on a cold setting. He didn't go in yet. He was still thinking about his dream. 

            Eden slipped of his boxers and went in the cool shower. He closed his eyes as the cold water sprayed his spine. It felt good after tossing and turning all night. He stepped back for the water to hit his hair and than he turned around. The water traveled over his muscular body and refreshed him. He just stood there thinking about the dream. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            She walked through the streets near the harbor. There were no ships going in and out today since it was Saturday. She walked through the crowds and a person handed her a flyer. She took it and read it.

Welcome to King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5                                                                          

Every great fighter has a chance to prove him or her self s/he is the best. Each great fighter will battle against each other in a ferocious battle. If you think you are good enough and can win this tournament than you are welcomed to join. When every battle will take place the winners will fight the ultimate champion…Heihachi Mishima. The ultimate price if you defeat the champion is the Zaibatsu Empire and all the branches it commands. A few fighters will be getting a note personally from Heihachi as an invitation. If you do not get one and would like to join, then you are welcomed to test your power against one of our best. If you win you are in the tournament. The tournament will take place in Tokyo, Japan. All contestants are to come to the Zaibatsu Empire to check in. A ship will becoming to each harbor of the world at exactly 13:00 hours.   

Yours truly,

Heihachi Mishima.

            A smile crept up on her face. She crumpled the paper and threw it away in one of the trashcans. She will enter the tournament she will make sure she'll enter the tournament. She will find that person that she feels so close to her. Who is it though? She feels his presence and evil but she does not know whom he is. But she will find out soon enough. She walked towards the harbor and covered her face with the hood from her brown cape. She will find that person and accomplish her mother's request. A request to find the devil and finally destroy him from his misery…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            At 10 o'clock, Eden came out of the shower fully dressed. His hair was still wet but they'll dry in a few minutes. He went downstairs and smelled a wonderful scent. Eden was hungry as hell and he couldn't wait to see what's cooking. When he'll finish he'll need to talk to Julia about going back there and see if anyone survives. He hopes that people survived because if no one survived than his mother is also dead and he will not accept that. 

            Eden also wondered where his father went. He didn't see him the whole day. He didn't see him in the morning and he didn't see him in the afternoon. Eden hopes father found Ling and saved her from Heihachi and now are looking for him. He won't accept that his parents died on the same night, because he loves them dearly. 

            "Finally! It's takes you an hour to shower?" Jennifer said the first thing when he came into the kitchen. He shrugged and sat down on one of the chairs and saw a dish of stew was sitting there. "Soup?" Eden asked in an awkward way. "We're going to eat soup for breakfast?" Julia turned around and smiled. "Well you could make yourself a sandwich but I ran out of things you put in the middle of the two buns." She looked around and then said. "If you find any rats you are welcomed though." Eden made a face and than looked back at his breakfast. "Soup is just fine." Julia nodded and looked back at what she was still cooking. 

Jennifer sat at the opposite side to face him. "So…what'd you dream about?" She asked him curiously. Eden looked from his stew at her. "I don't know. The dream doesn't make sense. I didn't get it." Jennifer nodded. Eden played with his breakfast. He took a tablespoon of the soup and poured it back down. He did the same thing about 5 times and than realized that Jennifer was watching him. 

"Do you always play with your food?" Eden shrugged at her question. "Do you always act grumpy each morning when you wake up?" Eden shrugged again and stopped. He looked at her again and she began to laugh. A smile was forming on his lips as well. How funny she looked when she laughed. He thinks he's going to laugh as well because she looks too funny.

"Now, now. Eat your breakfast. It's getting cold." Julia said to both of them and they regained their composure. "Yes, mother." Jennifer said but a smile could still be seen on her face. She dipped her spoon in the soup eagerly and started to eat, fast. Eden stared at her eating. He never saw anyone eat that fast. Jennifer didn't see him stare at her so she continued on gulping down the soup.

Eden looked at his stew and started to eat. It tasted good, really good. Julia cooks greats but not better than his mom of course. His mom cooks meal that people cook in China. And she is very good at it. 

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_ The doorbell rang and Julia came to get the door. Eden looked behind him and saw her receiving something. "Thank you." He heard her say and she came into the room with an envelope. "What is it?" Jennifer asked after she took the last sip of her entire soup. "It's a letter…" Julia opened the envelope and read the letter out loud. "Dear Ms. Chang, You are invited to our yet another King Of Iron Fist Tournament. If you decide to enter go to the dock closest to you. A ship will arrive at 13:00 hours. The price for this tournament is the Zaibatsu Empire and every branch it commands. Yours Truly, Heihachi Mishima." 

"Heihachi!?" Eden exclaimed and stood up so he can see the letter. Julia didn't let him. "Sit down young man. You are not joining." Eden stared at her with his almond eyes. "Don't look at me that way. Heihachi is evil. He made this tournament to wheel you in there. It's a trap." "First of all, your not my mother. Second of all he knows where my mother is. That way I can find her and teach a lesson to Heihachi." Julia shook her head. "It's not as simple as it seems." "I know that. But I'll do anything to get my mother back. I swear it." Julia looked at him with the look of defeat. "You are right. She's your mother. You should be together." Eden nodded and took the letter from her and read it silently to himself.

"Mom, what about you, aren't you entering." Jennifer asked as she stood up. "No." Her mother said quietly. "But we can reforest our land! We can save it just like you wanted years ago." Julia looked at her daughter. "It's no use. Heihachi will never ever give his Zaibatsu to anyone. I can't believe he's still alive, too." Jennifer dropped her head. 

"Then I will join." Jennifer said proudly. 

"No you won't. It's dangerous." 

"I don't care!" Jennifer folded her arms.

"Sweetheart. Some things cannot be changed. We have to follow the way of nature. That is what I have learned when I entered Tekken." Julia put his hands on Jennifer's shoulder. "There will be another land. There will always be another land. You just have to give it time. The spirits are on our side. Don't worry." Jennifer looked at her mother and sighed. "Yes mother." Jennifer said and looked at her feet and felt her mother's hand drop from her shoulders. "Now Eden, I have to tell--" Julia looked where Eden once stood but he was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hworang was sitting with his gang at the bar drinking some bear. One of his people was telling them how he met this guy who thought he was a tough guy. Hworang grinned. It reminded him of Jin. Jin Kazama who disappeared after the last tournament. Hworang never saw him since. 

            Someone came into the bar and Hworang wasn't too happy about it. He didn't like when people come in here when his gang is here. A guy was standing there in a coat covered with rain. "Which one of you is Hworang?" A voice called out. "Who wants to know?" Hworang cockily said as he stood up and approached the stranger. "He has a message from the Zaibatsu Empire." Hworang looked at the white envelope the stranger held. "That'll be me." Hworang said and took the note. He saw the man exit and opened the envelope. An evil smirked pasted his face as soon as he read the top…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Paul and Law were in the gym practicing. Paul could finally complete that darn summersault Law taught him how to do years ago. Now it's Laws turn to learn some of Paul's moves. Law keeps protesting and Paul got tired of talking so they just practiced their own moves. Forest comes in the gym and looked at the two of them. What did he see? Two grandpa's training. Just kidding. Two strong willed people training to the top of their endurance. 

            The two noticed Forest and stopped what they were doing and waited for Forest to say something. "You got a letter." He waved an envelope in the air. "It's from Heihachi." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Eden walked up to the harbor where the ship supposed to come in. He was wearing his black Gi and a black jacket and a hood over his head. He won't take any tests to prove he is good enough to enter. He will enter himself without anyone's permission. Eden asked for time from someone and they said it was 12:35 P.M. Soon the ship will come and he will bind on journey to find his mother and father. 

            "You are entering too?" A soft yet clear voice asked him. He turned around and saw someone that looked like a woman in a brown cape. A hood, too, covered her face. He nodded and looked back at the harbor. "Be careful Heihachi has ways of getting what he wants." Eden looked at her but no one was standing there anymore. Eden wondered, who was that? He dropped the subject and waited for the ship.

            The time went by slooooooowwwwwww. Eden was getting frustrated and tired. What if the ship won't even come? Eden looked at ground and heard someone say, "Look! The ship! Wonder who's joining?" Eden looked up and saw a blue ship coming towards him. It looked more of like a fairy. He came up closer to the harbor and waited for the ship to come. _I will find my mother. I must find my mother._

            The ship docked and Eden alone went aboard. He saw people watch him board the fairy and when he entered he heard cheers. Eden was never on a ship before. But he heard about seasickness. He hopes he doesn't have it though. Eden walked inside a cabin and saw someone in brown cape turn a corner. He looked carefully. He didn't see anyone board the ship with him and he was certain it was that woman that talked to him earlier. 

            He walked around the corner and saw a door there. He came up to it and opened it and saw a few people standing on the dock. Looks like they are the contestants that were picked up from the other harbors of Australia or something. He looked around and there were not that many. He saw a girl sitting in the very far corner looking over to see what's beyond. The girl's hair was fixed in a strong braid and she wore white jeans that faded into a blue color and had strings coming down her both sides of her legs. She wore light blue jeans-jacket that revealed half of her spine between the jacket and the jeans. "Jennifer?"         

(a/n): So what did you think of this chapter? It's long right? Yeah well I took a lot of time to write it. Plzz tell me what you think about this chapter I did my best. Review if you want more. 

^_^

Tee-Hee!

Thanx for reading!


	6. The Fighter's Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken! Please don't sue!

(a/n): Some of you asked me if Jin died. No he didn't. He is a devil. He's half-dead. A devil can't die unless someone finishes him off like Heihachi finished Kazuya in Tekken 2. Well this chapter is a little bit interesting. You are going to ask a lot of questions after this. Well enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 6

The Fighter's Journey

Heihachi was looking through the camera's he set up in the _Winger_. He heard Nina Williams' voice. "He's in. He's out on the dock." Heihachi smiled. Eden was on an open area where he could see him from a satellite if he wanted to.

            But why look through a satellite when he can just look in a camera? The screen flickered and he saw a man in a black hood. He seemed to be talking to a young woman. She seems to be arguing with him. Heihachi was amused so he turned on the volume.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" He heard Eden say.

"I'm entering the tournament and no I'm not crazy."

"You don't even listen to your mother? She's probably worried about you."

"I had no choice!" She looked away from Eden. "I will reforest my home."

"Ugh. Is that all you ever think about? The most important thing is not the land, Jennifer. It's your family." Eden turned her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "And I suppose your mother told you that?" She freed herself from his grip and walked away inside the cabin.

            Heihachi heard Eden say something in a low voice, "Yes. She did." Heihachi wanted to burst into laughter. He cannot believe how naïve this boy is. How honest and gentle he is. He is just like Jin, who doesn't have a clue that the world is evil.

            "Send my men into dock 7 and be ready to capture this young man." He gave the captain a picture. "Do not fail me or you will regret it." The captain bowed and walked away.

            _I can't believe this! Some people are just so…Ugh. What do I know?_ Eden thought as he was left there alone out on the dock. He sighed. And leaded on the railing looking out beyond into the horizon. Fresh breeze blew through his black silky hair and he took a breath of the fresh air. Soon, very soon he'll meet Heihachi. Eden does not know if he will defeat Heihachi but he will do his best. If he won't defeat Heihachi, he won't let Heihachi defeat him.

            "You are uncertain." Eden turned and saw the same woman in the brown cape. "Who are you?" He asked in a mystified voice. "Neither an enemy nor a friend." She turned to him but he still could not make out her face. IT was still covered with the hood and shadow covered her uncovered face. "I wish I could talk to you but right now is not a good time." She tugged at her hood with her right hand and covered her face more. "Be careful, though. A trap waits at the end of this voyage. If you avoid getting captured we will talk again. Remember don't use force. Use your head and you shall get away. That is all for now. I trust you that everything will go smoothly." On that note she started to walk into the cabin. "Wait! How will I find you?" He asked her. She stopped in her tracks but did not run around. "No need to. When the time comes I will find you myself." She said without turning and opened the door and went through and the door closed behind her. Eden was left with more questions and confusion. 

            The ship went by a lot of Islands, meaning it was nearing Japan. Eden was left in thought and the trip went by fast, a little too fast. Eden could hear the ship docking and decided to go in the cabin. He still thought about what the woman had said to him, about there being a trap at the end of this trip. He didn't know if he should exit or not, he was uncertain.

            "Welcome to Tokyo, Japan." A voice over the speakers said. "Those who are entering the King Of Iron Fist Tournament please depart now." Eden walked through the cabin and he could see guy dressed in black skin-suits through the window. Eden froze in place. Those were the same people that attacked his home! One of them seemed to notice him by pointing a finger at him and screamed something in Japanese that sounded like "There he is!" 

            "Shit, shit, shit!" Eden ran towards the dock again and started to go up the ladder. When he was going up he noticed a lens between the railings as it passed his eyelevel. He stared at it and realized it was a camera. Eden's eyes widened and he started to climb faster.

            He came upon a roof and heard the people kick the door open and started to scream out orders in Japanese. Eden didn't understand all of it though. Since Eden was born in Australia, he was only perfect in English because of his friends he hanged around with. He knows a little Chinese and Japanese but not all the words.

            He ran quietly across the roof and then heard people climbing up the ladder. _Oh great! Now what? _Eden looked down on the left side of the roof and saw water. _Should I jump???_ "There he is!" One of the soldiers shouted in Japanese again and shot his weapon. A dart of some sort hit his left arm. Eden quickly pulled it out began to feel dizzy.

            Now it was dangerous to drop into the water because he might lose conciseness. That dart seemed to be a tranquilizer and might put him into sleep in minutes. Depends how strong his immune system is.

            He ran forward, away from the soldiers, and jumped high into the air and dived into the pool below. He swam under the water blowing his air out slowly. He swam up to the edge and grabbed it as he got out of the water. He was dripping and cold breeze blew across his wet body making him chill. Eden shivered but opened the door right in front of him and appeared in a white hallway.

            He made his way through and a door was at the end of the corridor. Eden turned the knob and pushed the door but it wouldn't open. He heard people cursing at each other and Eden slammed against the door but it still didn't budge. _Come on demit!_ Eden slammed into the door once, twice and finally it started to give a little. "Yes. Just a little more." Eden took a few steps back and ran into the wall making it fall towards the ground. 

            Eden looked at his surrounding and he was yet on another dock, in other words a dead end. "Holy Shit!" Eden turned around and saw no one coming after him. There was also silence. Eden could hear the waves crash against the harbor he needs to exit through, but he can't. Eden breathed slower and gathered his strength again. But just than a shadow was seen against the far back wall of the corridor. Eden knew right away someone was coming to get him.

            Eden got into his fight style, ready to dodge to any direction if the person will shoot or ready for a fight if the man is a fighter. Eden wet his lips, realizing their dry again and wiped of the sweat from his brow. 

            A man in a black gentleman's suit with white stripes could be seen. Gel held his hair back and he had one sleek bang coming from his right side that nearly touched his eye that was covered by dark sunglasses. As the man came closer Eden could feel an evil presence. He felt more and more uncomfortable, he can't believe his thinking this but he thinks this man is pure evil. Eden spotted a grin on his white face as he stood in the doorway.

              "Well, well, well. The son of Jin Kazama." He said in a deadly voice. "Let's see what he has taught you. If you win, you get a chance to escape, if you lose, well…you die." His voice shattered in Eden's ear. Eden didn't say a word. He was just standing there in his pose ready to defend himself. "I am Gillis. I am the Ogre and I am the Devil, a supreme being that has never existed before. Fight me and I shall be the judge of your life." The man went into his fighting position, which was sort of like his father's but the hands were too far apart. One was at his chest and other one seemed to be extended a little.

            Eden stepped back a little, he never likes to fight too close to an opponent that he never fought against before. The man grinned again and started to advance him. Eden jumped around a little but noticed this 'Gillis' jumped around as well. Eden decided to use his trick punch. Eden threw out his right punch, which the man blocked. When the punch had passed Eden turned his back and made a left back fist, which Gillis also blocked. Eden turned his body right and was about to give him a right back fist but instead of performing the punch Eden made a back spin right kick that hit him in the mid.

            It seemed to work and the man arched over and Eden drove in his elbow from the top but missed. Gillis recovered his time too quickly and followed up with right hook punch that hit Eden in the head. Eden squinted at the pain and felt a knee driven in his ribs. Eden cried out in pain. The force was too hard. It felt almost inhuman. Eden was but left uppercut and Eden flew over the railing and he grabbed one of the polls. Eden looked down and his vision doubled as he saw dark blue water. Dark usually meant deep.

            Eden looked up again and saw the man standing right above him, smiling. _"Remember don't use force. Use your head and you shall get away." _Eden remembered what had that strange woman say to him. Eden nodded at thought and decided to do as she said.

            Eden pulled his body up and slipped his legs through the railings so the man would fall over the fence as well. It worked and he doubled over and fell but he managed to grab the fence as well. Eden put his feet against the wall of the ship and pushed himself and made a summersault while still holding on to the railing and landed on his feet.

            Eden looked back and saw the man pushing himself up. Eden wasn't a cruel person but he knows if he wants to survive in this world, he needs to be that person. Because if he won't, he can get hurt by this world so much and that scars will never fade. He didn't want to be the person that will get lost in here. He wanted to be the person that is in control of his own life. Eden came up to the railing and looked at Gillis who was pushing himself up.

            Eden closed his eyes and stepped on the man's hands so hard that he heard the man scream. When Eden opened his eyes the man wasn't there anymore. Eden sighed and thought it was all over. He turned around to face the corridor and walked towards it. Just than he heard water splash all around and a devil's scream. Eden whipped his head around and saw Gillis in the air. But his business cloths are ripped, he had black dark wings attached to his back and a red glow of blood in his eyes.

            Eden stared in horror as he saw the demon spin in the air and than spread his giant wings. Gillis stared at him deadly and raised his right-clawed hand and Eden felt something push him hard against the cabin's walls. The devil seemed to move his right hand left and Eden was hit into the railing but Eden didn't fall over since he was crouched. Pain went through his body and he felt anger inside of him breaking lose but Eden controlled. 

            Gillis squeezed his fingers into a wrist and Eden felt his breath taking from him. Eden chocked as he tried to gasp for air but the more he tried the faster he ran out of it. Blood started to come out of his nose and mouth. Eden felt like he's going to die. "Hahaha. You are a weak devil, Eden. You can't even fight your own kind." Eden stared at Gillis asking for mercy. The pain was to deep, to harsh to strong. Eden can't fight it anymore. He was slipping into darkness little by little. The tranquilizer also worked against him.

            Eden's ears were crashed as he heard the Devil shriek and he also felt the pain is losing its grip and Eden could take in the air little by little. He looked up at Gillis and saw his wings are on fire. Gillis dropped back into the sea and Eden could finally breath normally again. Eden gasped for air and still felt pain deep inside of him. 

            Eden closed his eyes slowly as he fell into sleep…hearing one last word from someone, "Eden?"     

(a/n): So what do you think of this chapter? Interesting, right? More is coming up if you write a few reviews. Plzz review my story and tell me what you think about it. 

^_^

Tee-Hee!

Thanx for reading!


	7. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! You all know that by now!

(a/n): I know I ended the last chapter in such suspense. A question is powerful ending don't you all agree. Who saved Eden???? In this chapter you will all find out. 

Chapter 7

Truth 

            Warm sun hit Eden in the face when he woke up that morning. His whole body was aching and he felt like throwing up. His back and ribs hurt and when he breaths his chest burned so much that it made him cough. He raised his hands in front of his eyes to block the sun and tried to sit up but pain only welcomed him. Eden screamed out in pain and fell back into bed.

            He heard someone open a door and a lady steps in with a white coat. "Okay…kiddo…let's see." She said in Japanese. "You have 3 broken ribs on your right and a sour back. You have burned your trachea (windpipe) due to oxygen loss. You should be able to go home today. You should not be practicing for a week, rather stay in one place. When your ribs will heal you can start to practice but don't over do it." Eden looked at her with his painful expression. "Where am I?" He said it in English, forgetting he's still in Japan. She looked confused, probably not understanding what he just said. "Where am I?" He tried again this time saying it in Japanese. The doctor smiled. "Your in a hospital. Two men brought you here. They say they are your friends. I'll tell them they can see you now. Is that okay?" Eden nodded in response and laid his head back on the pillow.

            Eden still thought about what happened yesterday. He has so many questions and yet no one will answer him. Who was that woman? How did she know he would be ambushed? Who was Gillis? Is he even human? How did he control his body? Who saved him? How did his wings get on fire? Why does he even have wings?

            His head was ripping into different directions, screaming for answers but Eden had non. He's so confused, lost and angry. He doesn't know what to feel or think anymore. He only knows that he needs to find his mother and father but now he was injured and practically useless. How would he fight Heihachi now? Eden sighed and felt angry with himself. He is so weak, naïve, fragile and just a boy, how his master once have said. He was still too young and new to this world and he was also very vulnerable. 

            He heard a door open again and saw a man in a black jacket with black hair that was pointing towards the back. He had brown chocolate eyes and pyramid eyebrows with bangs in front of his eyes. 

"Father!" Eden exclaimed. Jin smiled and sat besides him. 

"How are you feeling?" Eden sighed again and looked away. 

"Like crap." Eden responded. 

Jin chuckled and said, "Well, you never thought that you can get out of that fight untouched, did you?" 

Jin sighed and continued. "All of you teenagers are the same. You always think nothing can hurt you." He paused and thought a little. 

"Ugh. Don't worry." Jin nudged him on the shoulder.

"I was like that too when I was younger." 

"And I'm still like that!!!" Another voice said in a playful way.

"Zion!?" Eden sat up so fast that pain didn't even stop him. "Your alive!!!" Zion smirked. "Of course I am! You thought an almighty like me could die???" Jin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Zion, for once in a lifetime tell him the truth." Zion's smirk dropped. "That's right Jin. Spoil the fun!" Zion turned to Eden and began. "Your Pops saved me." "Pops?" Jin seemed to be mortally wounded. Zion shrugged and continued. "So that's the story." Eden arced and eyebrow. "That's it? My dad saved you, end of story?" Zion seemed to think a little and then he nodded. 

Eden shook his head. "It's like in one of those commercial. 21% real juice is same thing as 21% of a story. Like a father reading a bedtime story to his daughter, 'once upon a time there was a lovely princess, the end.' And the girl stares at him weirdly and than they show 21% fun." Zion started to laugh like hog. Well that's what it sounded like to Eden. A smile was forming on Jin's face too and then he says, "You watch too much television, Eden." Eden started to laugh himself as he said, "Like you don't." And then the whole room was filled with laughter.    

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            She watched them from afar, smiling. Look at them just look at them. Just when her mother was afraid that Jin will be like his father and try to destroy the world. But Jin, knowing he is a devil, laughing with his son. It made her feel good, she is like her mother not cursed but yet blessed and still never found laughter within herself. She doesn't know how it feels when you laugh from your heart because she never found the right moment.

            She lowered her hood a little more when she heard someone walk by in the back. She would rather people think she is a bum rather than a hot chick that is waiting for a guy to come and stick to her. She looked at the guys again and smiled once more. No one will even think they are devils. They all look like kids, sweet and funny. She turned around to walk away just when she saw a guy approach her. _Just great._ She went the other way but the man continued walking after her. She started to run but only found him chasing her. 

            She rounded a corner and ran towards the alley to escape. The man seemed to be faster than her and caught up to her. He grabbed her by her shoulder and pinned her against the closest wall in the alley she ran in. He breathed hard in her face and she could feel anger coming from him. "You think you can stop me?" He asked her. Her face was still covered by her hood. She looked at his red eyes, she knew who it was and it wasn't who she wanted it to be. _Gillis_. "Who are you?" He demanded and started to choke her. She didn't answer or fight back. She couldn't even give him a clue on who was she, it was against her teachings that her mother taught her. "Very well! Then I should kill you." He raised her by her throat and pulled his left hand back to swing a punch. 

His punch went right through her and hit the wall. He stared at his hand and then stared at her. He then felt her fall from his grip. He watched her regain her balance and she jumped directly through him. He felt something inside of him began to burn. He looked at her again as he turned around and saw her hand was on fire and she was holding something that looked like a fireball. He saw her eyes shine in red as her other hand, also, burned with flames and she shot out the two blazes straight into him. Gillis fell through the alley wall right out on the street. Cars zipped by fast and trains could be heard overhead. She turned around and walked away, promising to herself, if she sees him again, she will kill him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jin stopped laughing as he felt something deep inside of him burn. "Dad what's wrong." Eden asked in concern. Jin only shook his head and felt the burn gone. "Nothing." Jin said and smiled again. He didn't want to worry Eden; he already went through a lot. "Come on, kid. Let's go home." Eden nodded but Jin noticed confusion on his face. 

"Home? But I thought it was—" Jin nodded. 

"Not in Australia, we have to stay in a hotel for a while until we find your mother, when we will, we'll go home." 

"But what a bout Heihachi?" Eden sat up.

"I think Heihachi is holding her hostage, so we'll have to go through him of course." Jin said.

"Dad? Is it true?" Eden asked looking into his father's eyes.

"What is true?" Zion intruded. Jin smiled again and looked at Zion.

"Zion can you leave us alone for a while?" Zion seemed to be offended but his response was an intelligent one.

"Sure…" Zion nodded at Eden and walked away, closing the door behind him. They waited for a few minutes to make sure Zion didn't hear them speak. Jin slowly and quietly came up to the door and opened. No one was standing there and Jin was glad. Finally Zion is growing up.

"We need to talk Eden." Jin said to him when he closed the door. "About something I never told you before." Eden seemed to nod. "I know." Eden said. "Mom told me something about a devil gene. It all seemed so fast. How she told me everything in the last minute." Jin nodded and pulled out a chair to sit next him. "Listen." He began. "You and me, we are not exactly what you can call human. We are something more. We have this inhuman power, speed and intelligence. We have the power to control another ones body but we must train in order to do. 

"It all started out with your grandfather, Kazuya. When he was a little kid Heihachi threw him down a cliff like lions used to do to their cubs. Only the strongest could have gone back up that cliff, their reward? Life. Kazuya almost died when he fell down. But he didn't because he sold his soul to this devil and climbed back up. A scar on his chest was left.

"Heihachi welcomed his son back but Kazuya had only hatred to give. Finally when he was old enough, he confronted his father and threw him down the same cliff in the end of Iron Fist Tournament 1. Heihachi came back up with vengeance for he wanted his Zaibatsu back.

"Before Kazuya fought his father in the last battle of Iron Fist Tournament 2 it seemed he was with your grandmother, Jun. At the end of the tournament Kazuya lost to his father and Heihachi threw him into a volcano this time. Happy and satisfied with his success he got his kingdom back.

"When your grandmother was pregnant she told me the same devil that once resided in Kazuya came to take my soul. But she fought him off and he returned were Kazuya had fallen but I still carried the devil gene.

"Soon after a demon a woken called Toshin or King of Fight. He fed on the strongest souls. He killed so many people that were once in the Tekken and by then they were gone. 

"Unfortunately your grandmother was also picked as a strong soul. So she was killed. I tried my best to protect her but I was too young. I was still new to the fighting and I couldn't protect her.

"She told me to go to Heihachi before we were attacked and so I did. Heihachi trained me to the highest point and, well, I was almost unstoppable. The Toshin came to take my soul for I was the last he needed. But instead of him taking my soul, I beat him; beat him because of the anger inside of me. 

"Just then, Heihachi's troops fired at me, killing me slowly. Heihachi came up to me and…and shot me with his own gun. I gave up to the devil that night and slammed him against the wall but I thought that wasn't enough so I crushed him through the ground as well. And so I fled to Brisbane Australia. I trained there and unlearned my Mishima style and learned another one. I came back into the tournament to kill him.

"My father, Kazuya was somehow resurrected and I was so angry at that time that I wasn't thinking. I wanted to kill him as well. When I was about to fight him, Tekken Force found me and captured me. When I woke up I was in chains and standing before me was Kazuya. 

"I broke the chains and fought Kazuya, it was a close fight but anger is what have driven me. Heihachi came soon after and I fought with him as well. Just when I had him in my grasp I pulled my hand back to kill him but I saw my mother, Jun. I really saw her. It calmed me I guess. I felt the devil fading and I regained my composure. I dropped him on the floor and fled once again.

"I was sitting next to my burned down home, once where I used to live with my mother and saw Xiaoyu came up to me. I guess…I fell in love with her so I decided to go far away from Japan with her and live my life happy. And that's when you come in. Don't feel bad if you have the devil gene. I mean look at me. I'm not a devil. I can control it, because I'm good inside, like my mother. And you too are just like me and your mother." 

Jin smiled at Eden and he nodded slowly. Jin will give him time; time to let everything sink in. He knows it's a lot of information and it needs time to be over thought. Jin looked at his son and saw him smile. "Okay." Eden said. Jin smiled as well and said, "Come here." He took his son by the neck and messed up his hair. Eden laughed and resisted but Jin had a hard grasp.

Eden finally unwrapped himself from his father's grasp and started to laugh hard with Jin. "Come on. Let's go." Eden smiled and said, "Yeah, before the doctors think we need a psychiatrist. God! I didn't laugh is such a long time." Eden got out of bed and saw he was in a gown. He blushed and asked, "I'm wearing a dress?" Jin started to laugh harder. "Here's some clothes, hotshot." Jin threw Eden's clothes straight at his face. "Those are your clothes so feel free to put them on. I'll be waiting for you outside. We have to come up to Mishima Zaibatsu to get our schedule on who we fight and when." Eden looked at Jin with those almond eyes in such innocence. "You're joining the tournament too?" Jin shook his head. "It's better for Heihachi to think I'm dead. He thinks he killed me, see?" "Ohhhhhhh." Eden looked like a child, which he was. "Get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside." Eden nodded in response and looked at his clothes. Jin went out of the room and closed it silently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "How did he escape?" Heihachi screamed at Gillis and the Tekken Force. The leader of the Force said, "Gillis told us he will handle it. We trusted him, sir, like you told us to and so we went away." Heihachi was burning red. "You didn't even wait to back him up!? You just went away!? You are stupid, insolent fools! What if he needed back up!?" The leader only shrugged in response lowering his head in shame. "You're not getting your paycheck this month get out of my face and YOU." He looked at Gillis. "Are to stay here. You got that!?" Gillis nodded. "I don't hear you!" "Yes, sir." Gillis said shamefully.

            Heihachi waited for the Force to get out before he's going to lecture his new son. Gillis was like a son to Heihachi but Heihachi was just very angry. He made Gillis through the Devil's blood. He had to test if it was safe to combine the Devil gene with a human. It was, but when he combined the human's blood with Ogre's, the human died, decaying inside of his own body. But the scientist say if you combine the Devil's and Ogre's blood with a human everything will go well. And it did because Heihachi is still standing. He feels so much energy inside of him, he feels so young and strong. 

            "Now…" Heihachi began, cooling off a little. "What happened. Why couldn't you get the boy?" Gillis looked at Heihachi with his yellow eyes and lowered his head again. "A woman in a cape saved him. She…She's not normal. I don't think she's human. I think she's like me." Heihachi seemed to be curious. Another devil, without his creation and who is not Jin's son? This is interesting. Who could have created her? "How do you know, she is not human?" Gillis looked at him again and said, "When I was about to punch, she…my hand went right through her. It didn't touch her it just went through her like she was never there. Than she jumped through me and fired two fireballs or something straight into me with such force that I broke the wall." Heihachi thought a bit. This was interesting, very interesting, she might be a devil who have discovered all of her powers. He will need her to discover all of his powers as well. 

He feels this energy building inside of him everyday but he does not know how to use it. "Excellent, I shall meet her then. Set up a concert to all of the contestants. I shall give a speech and lovely Emma Williams will sing a song for everyone and then there is going to be grand dinner." Heihachi smiled. "She will come, if I think I know who she is, she will come." Heihachi started to laugh like a true devil.

(a/n): So…what'd you all think? Is it getting interesting? If some of you think I got the name wrong, "Emma Williams" that's okay. It's not supposed to be Anna or Nina. It's someone else. It's another new character. On the next chapter "The Great Concert" will be the last chapter were the characters in here would be relaxing. Action will break lose and it's going to rock. Review this story plzz and I shall write more. Now I got to go. See ya later alligators! 

^_^

Tee-Hee!

Thanx for reading!


	8. The Great Concert

Disclaimer: I can't believe. I don't own Tekken!? I thought I did! Hehe.

Claimer: I do own the script of a song in this chapter. I made it up all on my own.

(a/n): As I have mentioned before this chapter will be the last chapter where the characters will be resting. The whole Tekken Gang will be introduced with new and old people. You already know most of the new characters such as Eden Kazama, Jennifer Chang, Cape girl, Gillis and Emma Williams. There is one more new character and others are old. You should be familiar with all of them. Well enough with the blabbering and let's get started. Enjoy ^_^

Chapter 8

The Great Concert

            "Welcome to Mishima Zaibastu. Please sign up over here and get your concert tickets as well. Tomorrow schedules will be given out, do not forget to get yours before the tournament begins." A receptionist has said it for the 500th time. Eden, in a hood with Zion, came over and showed the ticket that he found within the note Julia once have read to him. The receptionist took it and nodded. "Please enter. Carry this with you all the time. The tournament starts officially today but the matches start in three days. Every match will take place at a certain stage within these grounds. Enjoy your stay." She stamped the ticket and made a copy of it to give another one to Zion before she continued. "We are also encouraging the contestants to come to a concert, Heihachi Mishima will be there to talk to all of you and a great show will be held. After that is a fine dinner with practically almost every food from any coast. Would you like to come?" Eden nodded in response and took two golden tickets, that said "27" and "28"on them, and walked towards the entrance of the large Zaibatsu.

            The Zaibatsu had huge wide halls with candles, windows and knight's armors on either side. "This place is as creepy as the old man." Zion mumbled to himself but Eden overheard and nodded in response. 

"God…how can he live in this place??" Eden asked particularly no one. 

"I dunno." Zion responded

"I wasn't asking you." 

"Than who?"

"No one." 

"Man, how can you talk to no one? Come on, its crazy to talk to no one? You sure you didn't get a head injury or something when fighting that Gillis?" Zion looked at Eden and found him staring at him with an arced eyebrow. "Sorry, man. Didn't know that offended you. Wait…if you are not crazy…then why did it offend you?" Eden rolled his eyes asking himself quietly, why did he bring a long this jerk with him? "Aha! I get it! Because you are crazy! I'm right, right? Tell me I'm right." "You're wrong." Eden said smoothly and continued down the hall. 

"Why you gotta burst my bubbles, Eden? Eden? Eden, wait up." Zion jugged up to Eden as they both entered through a large door into what looked like a theater. People were sitting there and talking to each other. There were so many contestants that Eden couldn't count them all at once. People talked in excited voices while others were just sitting in the seats waiting for something. Someone came up by Eden's side. Eden jerked, as he was spooked. He hated when people crept up on him, it sends chills down his spine. "It's you!" He said to the woman in the brown cape. "Wow, you recognized me. I thought you forgot." Eden frowned at her humor. Was he the only one taking this whole thing serious? "What are you doing here?" She looked at him as she lowered her hood more so he didn't see her face. "I'm here to compete." "Why?" He asked her in mystery. She looked towards the stage where no one was standing. "I have my reasons." She said softly.

"Come. Let's have a seat." The girl sat in the middle row where there are a lot of people. Probably so it was hard to notice her by whoever would be presenting at the stage. Eden looked over at Zion and saw him already planted his butt near another girl. Guess who it was. It was Jennifer; she's competing after all. He knew if something would happen to her it would be half of his fault because he could protect her. Eden sighed and sat next to the mysterious woman. 

"Who are you?" He asked her again when he sat down next to her. 

"Patience my friend, patience. How are your ribs?" He looked at her. 

"My ribs? How did you know?" He saw a smile forming on her silhouetted face. 

"Who do you think saved you?" Eden's eyes widened. 

"My father." He said in response. 

"He did…in one way. He got you out of there. I got rid of the devil." Eden saw her smile disappear. 

"How did you…?"

"Put his wings to flames?" She said it more of like a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"I'll tell you, but not now. Tell me. How are your ribs? Can you compete?" She asked him in a voice he never heard her speak in before. She actually showed concern.

"Their fine." He said and leaned back in his seat. He saw her nod and look back at the stage.

"Good, than I'm hoping everything will turn out okay. But for now we have to wait and listen. And if you really want to know who I am." She looked at him again. "You must gain my trust." Eden looked at her awkwardly. "Your trust?" She smiled again and said. "Don't worry. We'll talk after the speech and a wonderful presentation." He looked at her confused. "What speech?" He asked her and saw her nod towards the stage and he looked. Heihachi and Gillis came up on the stage and Heihachi raised his hand for silence. People seemed to quite down and gave their full attention to him. Eden saw Zion quietly sit next to him. "What's the matter? She pushed you away?" Zion's eyes widened. "You saw?" Eden nodded and Zion began to blush. "No, just thought that I can sit next to you." Eden nodded and finally looked at Heihachi to see what he has to say.  

            "Welcome to Iron Fist Tournament 5." Heihachi began. "This tournament tests your strength, agility, intelligence, stamina, and skills."

            "I bet he has non of those." Zion whispered in Eden's ear and he nudged him in the shoulder for him to be quiet.

"The best and only the best are allowed to compete. Each contestant has a certain style and a way of fighting. Each person has their way of thinking out the battle and people have different amount of stamina. Only one person that has all of these traits will win." 

Zion shot a look at Eden and asked him, "Then why does the old man keep winning?" Eden shrugged as his answers as Heihachi continued.

"Everyone will get a chance to compete and prove themselves. Schedules will be given out everyday and if you have lost, please stay a while longer and watch the other matches. But if you believe you must leave that is also not a problem. The winner at the end will compete my son, Gillis." Heihachi put his right hand on Gillis' shoulder. "The winner of that match" he continued "will fight at the final stage against me." Heihachi smiled. "The reward? The Mishima Zaibatsu." Eden heard people murmuring in this place. It is a high reward, Eden thought. But the girl in the cape once said that Heihachi always gets what he wants, one way or the other. 

"Now, now don't get too excited. You all must train and warm-up to the highest potential. I will give this place to all of you for 2 weeks. You will live here, dine here and train her. You may use the dojos that are available. Rooms to sleep in, gardens for meditation and anything else you may find. This whole place is yours, but I have to warn you today, do not go beyond the Zaibatsu. You are not allowed to go into my private quarters unless you are summoned."

More mummers filled the place. People started to get too excited. Heihachi held up his hand for silence again. "Now, you all must be awfully tired from the long trip, so why not enjoy yourself? I will now give the attention to a lovely singer. She has talent, spirit and heart. Everyone please welcome, Emma Williams." People applauded and Eden spotted an evil smile on Heihachi's face. Fear hit Eden hard in his face for Heihachi was looking straight at him.

Their eye contact broke and Heihachi went behind the stage with Gillis. Eden let out a sharp breath. "What's the matter with you? You're going into labor?" Zion joked. Eden stared at him with such evil that Zion didn't say another word. "Sorry man." Eden hated when Zion joked like that because it just pissed him off. 

The lights of the theater started to dim and people became quiet as Eden turned his face back towards the stage. Beautiful, classical music started to play and a beautiful young lady came out of the back of the stage wearing a red dress with dragons drawn on it. Her dress seemed to be silky and wavy. She had a cut on her right side that led up to her hip. She had blond hair (like Nina's) that went down to her shoulders. She had a thin earphone, which she will sing in, in a few minutes. Her lips were red and she was beautiful beyond words. Eden felt his mouth drop but closed it fast. After all he was sitting next to another woman that can help him. (Poor Eden!) 

The lady started to move her hands under the slow rhythm and it seemed as she was like water. She closed her eyes every time she moved. She looked like a princess. 

"Every morning that I wake up. I look at my left and I see you there. Sleeping and drowning, right in your sleep, dreaming of murals that I can teach." She started to curve her body beautifully and gallantly, he never saw anyone dance this beautiful. "Than I see you open your eyes, filling the room with bright lights and shine. Staring at me with big smile and eyes, telling me that. Paradise iiiissssss…" The flames burned around them as she continued singing. "Memories of life, ohhohhh. Nothing more beau…tiful. You take me in your arms…you bring me back to life." She started to dance so fast that the show was amazing. The oil from the flames burned and now you can see other women come out and dance by her side. Fabric and linen flew everywhere. Eden never saw a more perfect performance as this. "Memories of life, ohhohhh. How could I forget, ohhohhh, all these things we went through, just comes back to life! Memories of life ohhohhh, nothing more precious ohhohhh, if only you came back, to this world with me! To this world with me." She repeated in a whisper. 

She continued on but the girl he was sitting next to him spoiled it. "We must go, now." Eden looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" She looked at him. "No time to explain. We must leave now." Eden frowned and noticed she was serious. "Should I take my friend?" She shook her head. "No. He will be safer this way." Eden nodded and both excused themselves as they went out of the row. 

"What's wrong? Is something happening?" She didn't answer his question instead she led him out of the theater into a garden. "Come on. Run!" They both started to run. Eden looked in the back and saw the same Tekken Force following him. "Shit! How'd they find us?" She didn't answer him again but kept running instead. "Over here." She rounded a corner and now they were running through the woods. Eden had hard time following her but ran anyway. He doesn't want to be near them again. "Are they always going to chase me like this?" Again she didn't answer and Eden decided to shut his mouth and ask questions later. They ran into a building were people meditate. "They are not allowed to go in here." She said as she closed the doors and took a couple of breaths. "Why?" He asked her and gasped himself. She looked at him. "You mean, you don't know? This place is sacred. This is where people come to relax and to meditate. This is Heihachi's wife meditation room. It only stands to serve as a memory monument." Eden nodded and relaxed as he sat down on the mat. "You sure they won't come in?" She nodded. "I don't think they will even find us here." 

She came up to a little garden that led out of the meditation room. "It's so beautiful." He heard her say as she touched a red flower and when she did it turned blue. "How did you—?" "Shh." She picked up the flower and let it go. It was floating in the air and than it divided into dust. It looked like fairies flew above her. She pulled her head back and spread her arms as she twirled in the nature. "Home…it used to be like this." She said. "Beautiful, fragile and a life worth living." She put her hands by her side again and lowered her head. "But not anymore. It is ugly, cruel and only knows hatred." The fairy-like things burned down to ash and fell on the floor. "What would you do, to save it?" Eden shrugged not even sure what she was talking about. He saw her smile. "In other words, what would you do to save the devil?" He looked at her again, fully understanding her metaphor now. God, she needs to speak normal English. "Show him the good? Show him the other side?" He asked her. "Yes…" She said softly and turned around again. She came up to the wooden railing and leaned against it as she stared of into the sky.

"Who are you?" He asked her again. She didn't response again she just stood there. "I'm…I'm someone to come and save that devil." She finally said. Eden stood up and walked up besides her. "Is that devil, me?" She looked at him and he saw her lick her lips. "Depends on how strong your spirit is." She walked towards the middle of the room and folded her arms. "Why won't you show me your face? Why do you walk in the hood? Are you afraid of something?" She turned around to look at him. "Does it matter? Does it matter how I look?" She mystified Eden. How she always answered his questions with other questions or metaphors, he's tired of it. "No…but—" "You just said it yourself." She smiled and turned around again. He sighed, growing even more tired. "How do you know all these things. Like what's going to happen, who is chasing me, how…how you know all that?" "Because I just do." He frowned and walked up to her. "Look, you don't have to hide it from me, you know. If you want to help me, might as well start now. How am I supposed to trust you? What is your Heihachi's spy who is trying to gain my trust?" She turned around again but did not look into his eyes. "You must have trust. You surely can sense something, can't you? I mean, you started to trust me from the start. Something told you I'm on your side. Something told you, you can trust me, right?" He widened his eyes. "That's right." He said. "Do you know why something told you that?" He shook his head and she walked further away from him, saying "Because of your devil gene." He stared at her. "That means…" She nodded. "Yes Eden. I have something like the devil gene as well."

Her hands traveled up her head as she carefully took of the hood. Then she worked down untying the knot near her collarbone and the brown cape fell to the floor, revealing her beautiful body. She had long, wavy, golden, brownish hair like the sun that came down to her waist. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. Her skin was pale white and her lips were thin and pink. She was wearing beige bridges with a blue butterfly at the button of her left pant, a blue top with flowers and white sneakers. Her left hand had a golden bracelet and she stood there looking at him. 

"Wow." He said quietly to himself but she heard him. "My name is Julie Faith, I was send to watch you." She said to him and made him wonder. Was she then bad or good? Was she his enemy or friend? "Watch me? By who?" He asked her getting frustrated. If she is his enemy, her pretty looks won't stop him from fighting her. "That I cannot say. But whoever it is, that person is not alive anymore. I'm here to fulfill that person's wish." "Which is?" He asked her getting ready to defend himself just in case if she really is a spy. "To free the devil from the hate." She said quietly and lowered her head. Eden eased of a little. "So why are you so sad?" He asked her. He saw tears come down her cheek. "I'm an angel, Eden. Not angels that people call whom they love, but the Angel. I'm what the Angel have created before she died. She sacrificed herself to make me, the Supreme Being to take over her job and protect the world from someone like you. I'm supposed to persuade you to the good side." She started to cry and she covered her face with her hands. "I never killed in my life before, because I'm supposed to heal people not hurt them. But, if you, your father, Gillis or Heihachi won't turn on the good side, I'm was ordered to kill you or them." She fell on her knees crying more and more.

Eden felt sorry for her because she did have a hard job. Watching someone die before your eyes was hard, he had experienced it but…killing someone yourself must be even harder, since you never wanted it too. Eden sat besides her and wanted to comfort her, but he was bad at this. "It's okay." He said putting his hands on her shoulder. She looked at him with her beautiful eyes. "Please don't let me turn onto the dark side. I don't want to know what it's like." She hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Eden sighed and caressed her hair. "Don't worry, I won't let you." He said softly as she cried and cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Emma Williams finished with one last 'Ah'. Everybody was applauding and whistling. She new she was good in opera so she bowed and people cheered. "Thank you." Her soft voice said, sounding like the nightingales. "Thank you all." She looked in the back of the stage and saw the one and only man she loved. She smiled and said to the people. "I will see you at the dinner then. Thank you." She took off her earphone and waved to everybody as she ran in the backstage. "That was beautiful." He said to her and she smiled. "You really like it?" He smiled at her and kissed her passionately and then hugged her and said against her ears. "Absolutely. Now. Let's go and have dinner. I heard Heihachi had every type of food." She smiled and bit his lower lip softly. "Yes sir." She teased him and they went away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Jennifer came in the dinner room and her eyes widened. "Mmm! Food! Yummy!" She said in excitement. "Come on. Let's sit over there!" She pulled Zion towards one of the chairs and they sat together. "You must be starving." He said and started to laugh. "Of course I am! Oh so much food. I don't know where to start from." Her eyes scattered over the food and she looked so playful. 

            Many people that watched the show showed up here. Jennifer was scanning the room for Eden but couldn't find him. Where did he go? She wondered. He saw her with another woman but she would expect him to show up anyway. She hopes he's okay because she heard from Zion that he was attacked on the fairy. "Where's Eden?" She asked Zion and found him scanning the room himself. "I don't know. I don't see him." 

            There was silence all of a sudden and she turned her attention to the man that was standing. It was the guy that told the speech. What was his name again? Ehachi? Machi? Hachi? Heihachi? Yeah that was his name, she thinks… "Well…" He said with a big smile on his face. "That was breathtaking wouldn't you all agree." She nodded with the rest. That woman sang beautifully and Jennifer was kind of jealous of her. "Now why don't we feast? After this you will be shown to all of your rooms. Just come up to the receptionist and she will give you your key. Now…" He put his hands together and looked around. "Looks like most of you came back. Wonderful. Why don't I introduce you to everybody so people will know who is traveling with them." 

            "We have Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix in the left corner. Welcome back to the tournament. It's been a long time hasn't it?" A Chinese guy stood up and said. "It's Forest Law." He said and Heihachi smiled again. "Of course. I apologize." Forest sat back down and didn't say another word. "We have Hwoarang again, I see, welcome." A handsome Korean with red hair saluted and looked at her but than looked away. (Ugh! Hwoarang is not so young anymore! How old is he? Let's see 21 plus 18 is…39!!!!!!! Oh my god!!!!!!) Heihachi continued, "I see we have King, Yoshimitsu and Bryan Fury. Welcome once again. And ah, Christie Montiero, Miharu Hirano and Steve Fox welcome, once again. Ah. Of course our performer, Emma Williams is here, welcome. I see we also have Barry Brightore." A man a very muscular man was sitting next to Emma. He had a business suit and he looked very friendly. 

Heihachi looked around and than said, "I see we have more contestants. We have…what are your names, if you would, please." Jennifer saw some people nod. "Would you please introduce yourselves?" Heihachi asked looking her way and Zion's. "Oh!" Jennifer said, not realizing he was talking to her all this time. "My name is Jennifer Chang." "And my name is Zion Malacon." Zion said after her. She saw Heihachi smile and nod. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Jennifer Chang? Why does it sound so familiar? Chang, Chang, Chang. Julia Chang!?_ Heihachi thought to himself when he sat down. He looked at youth but she was talking to Zion Malacon and seemed to be entertained much. He wondered…did Julia send her? Or did she come on her own free will? Interesting… Heihachi looked around for the girl in the cape and Eden but found neither one of them. He wondered, where are they? He heard that the Tekken Force lost them somewhere in the woods. Oh well. He will meet him during the tournament anyway. He will find both of them. Since Jin is dead and he has Xiaoyu, no one can help the boy. 

            An evil smile painted his face. Once he will get rid of the last devil that is in his way, he's going to use the girl to train his powers and then people would bow at his feet. He will be unstoppable and rule the world and there won't be anyone to stop him. _Hahahahahaha._      

(a/n): So…what'd you all think? Was it good? God I'm so tired. I've been writing so fast. Now I got to look for typos so you had fun reading it and not asking this common question "Wha???" Sigh. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I really tried to do my best to entertain all of you. Please oh please review this story. I beg you! Now, now you might be saying, never beg Lacrease. Sigh…oh well. Well review if you want more! ^_^


	9. Blood Fight

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah. (My mouth hurts from saying this over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over…you get the idea…and over again.) I don't own Tekken or Namco! *cries* why, why?? 

(a/n): Hello, again. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people are still reading this story. Okay, as I said before this chapter will be the start of Iron Fist Tournament 5. It's not the end of the story. Not yet anyway…but now we are in the middle of it. I take my time when I write my stories so they sounded well and there were no mistakes…and of course so my lovely readers will enjoy reading this. So I'm sorry if I didn't update for quite some time. But I'll try. The weekends are coming soon…so I should do most of the writing then. Well I'll stop my blabbering (It becomes a habit when you keep doing it. ^_^) so just read and once again…enjoy. ^_~

Chapter 9

Blood Fight

            Eden was sleeping in his room facedown on the pillow and his hands where underneath it as well. He was up all night last night practicing his moves with Julie. Julie was an impressive fighter and if she had a little hope in herself she could probably win the tournament. She was as fast as his mother but strong as well. She dodged most of his moves and countered them with hard blows which left marks on Eden's chest. Of course Eden was not going to give up. He was going to fight until the end. He won eventually after Julie had worn herself out.

            Someone knocked on the door, waking him from a deep sleep. He was still tired and sleepy and didn't feel like getting up. He opened one eye and waited for two seconds. He closed it and continued drooling in his sleep. He heard another knock and this time he groaned but still he continued lying on his bed. He felt like sleeping forever after that match. If only she would've gave up, he would never have to suffer a painful backache he is now experiencing. More knocking…Eden still didn't get up. Not even ice-cold water will make him get up, not after yesterday. Besides, he locked his door, no one will be able to shower him with water, and so he had nothing to worry about. 

            "Eden, open the door. I need to talk to you." Eden heard Julie outside. He didn't answer. He'll let her think he's not here. He still needed time to sleep. Eden got comfortable in his bed and pasted a smile as he continued trying to sleep. "This isn't funny Eden." Eden shot his eyes open as he heard the voice much clearer. He saw Julie standing right in front of him with her hands folded and her expression was not a happy one. "How did you—?"  "Never mind that." She cut him off and seemed to reach for his shirt and threw it in his face. He caught it and frowned. "If you're not too happy, me being in my own bed, you should've come." She looked at him weirdly. "I'm not trying to tell you that. I'm trying to tell you to get dressed! You are fighting today. Hello, Earth to Eden, Earth to Eden, today the tournament is starting. You are fighting the first match…which starts…" She looked at her watch. "like in 15 minutes." "What!" Eden jumped out off bed and Julie noticed him in the same pants he wore last night. He didn't even bother to undress. Man…was she too harsh when she was fighting him? She decided not to ask.

            "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He said and started to walk around his room, looking nervous. "That's what I've been trying to tell you but nooooooo, you got to be a sleeping beauty." Eden seemed to frown again and stopped. "What are you looking for?" Eden looked around in one place and than looked at her. "I don't know." Julie rolled her eyes and came up to him. "Probably these." She said, taking out two black gloves holding them over her head. Eden frowned again and then took them. "Are you always this grumpy when you wake up?" Eden stared at her again. "No." He said and put on his gloves. "Then why are you acting like this?" "Like what?" He asked her as he started to put on his black Gi shirt that matched his black Gi pants. "Why do you always were black?" She asked him all of a sudden curious. "It makes me look like a true devil." He said it sarcastically making a face. "Oh really." She decided to joke along. "I thought it was because to make you look firmer." He looked at her with his eyebrows up. "What?" He sighed. "I wear black because I look good in it. What…you were expecting me to wear pink all the time?" Julie started to laugh and soon Eden was laughing as well.

"What?" He asked her, laughing hard. 

"I'm sorry I just…" 

"Just what?" He saw her laugh even harder.

"I pictured you in one of those cute bunny, pink, baby clothes. Hahahahahaha."

Eden couldn't help but to laugh along. Sure he was pissed a little but the thought was just too, funny even to him. "Oh…I need to calm down." "Seriously." "Hey!" They still laughed. 

Julie sighed as she regained her composure at last. "I didn't laugh in a long time. Wouldn't you agree?" He nodded but couldn't help chuckling. "Trust me…one of these days…you're going to find yourself laughing at yourself." She eyed him in a childish way. "Really?" "Yep." Julie sat on one of the chairs and looked straight into his eyes. He saw her acting playful, and he liked it.

She sighed and folded her hands and gave him one of her sweet and yet big smiles. "You're forgetting something." She said. Eden hit himself mentally as he remembered he still had to fight the match. "Right." He looked at the clock that was sitting on his desk and fixed his gloves. "Where am I supposed to go?" He asked her as he brushed his hair into his everyday style. "The dojo." She said as she stood up and handed him the schedule. 

"H-whoa-rang. I'm fighting a guy…or a girl by the name…H whoa-rang?" She grabbed the paper from him and looked at it. "Oh you're so lucky he didn't here that. It's not 'whoa'rang. Okay? It's Hwoarang." Eden looked at her awkwardly. 

"Whatever…that's a weird name." 

"That's because maybe you're not in Australia anymore." 

"Oh…right." He looked at the schedule again. "You know what fighting style he has?"

"Tae Kwon Do."

"Tae Kwon Do? Oh…you mean the kicky-leggy thing right?" He saw her roll her eyes.

"Yes. I mean the kicky-leggy thing." She said and walked up towards the door.

            Eden's smile vanished when he saw her drop on the floor and grasp her side. "Julie! Are you alright?" He bent down next to her and looked into her eyes which were glowing in green. She didn't seem to look at him but seem to look far off into the distance as though she could see what's beyond. "Julie?" He shook her by her shoulders but she didn't respond, it was as if she was in another world. 

            Julie started to open her mouth and green light was coming from it as well and she started to scream. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" The sound pierced Eden's ears as he shot back from fear. What is wrong with her? He thought. Julie's scream was cut short and she fell on the floor not moving. "Julie!" Eden ran up to her and held her head up and looked into her still face. "Julie? Julie? Wake up. Oh come on. Nothing happened for you to die on me…come on Julie." He shook her again and then without warning her hands grabbed him by his black Gi shirt. "Your mother." She gasped. "Your mother. She, I know where she is." Eden's eyes widened with fear. "What? How?" She tugged harder. "Don't ask. Just believe. She's in trouble." "Where is she?" She looked at him, her eyes dark and cloudy. "I…I…" "You what?" She looked down. "It's a trap, to reel you in there. She is hurt. I…oh no. The tournament!" Eden looked at the watch and saw he had 3 more minutes. He bit his lower lip. "Where's my mother?" She only shook her head. "You go and fight the tournament and I will go and save your mother." Eden's eyes widened. "What!? I can't trust you!" "Or can you?" He looked at her again. "I can't leave her." "Trust me Eden. Heihachi did this on purpose, to disqualify you from the tournament. Please just do as I tell you." Eden breathed out a long breath. She laid a hand on his cheek and said "I cannot fight the tournament for you, but I can save your mother. Eden, you have to compete. You have to." "How do you know?" He stood up and walked up to the door. "I'll ask you one last time, where is she?" She shook her head still catching her breath. "What you are doing now is wrong, Eden. I can see the future and if you will go you will fail." Eden sighed again. "How do you know all this? How?" "There is not enough of time. You must go now! But be careful the Tekken Force will be waiting for you on the east wing of the dojo. They will try to stop you. Go around the west wing and you will be fine. Trust me. It's for the best." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hwoarang comes into the dojo and saw a few of the contestants were already there, waiting for the match to begin. He looked at the schedule again and saw he was fighting 'Eden' Kazama. Hwoarang knew who was Kazama but Eden Kazama?? Who was that? Hwoarang stretched his legs, cannot wait to see this mysterious Kazama. Hwoarang is betting it's Jin's son but he can't guess who is the mother. 18 years past and this boy can be 18 to 16 years old. He's hoping it's going to be a good match. He doesn't want to see another Xiaoyu. She was pretty young when she joined the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3. 

            Hwoarang stood up and looked at some of the contestants. He saw that girl that looked so much like Julia…Julia…he remembered that girl, she was that Native American girl looking for ways to reforest her land. Hwoarang jumped around a little and looked at the clock, the match should start right about now. Silence overcame the contestants as Heihachi Mishima entered the dojo. Hwoarang didn't hate him, but he was mad when Heihachi gave him a schedule without Kazama's name on it. Heihachi was still alive, that old geezer who should've died from a heart attack or age by now. He wonders if he can still fight. An uncomfortable presence fell around Hwoarang when Heihachi passed by. The same presence he felt when he fought Jin for the first time. He heard Jin being some sort of a devil but he doesn't believe in such fairytales.

            Heihachi was wearing one of his famous, evil grins. "Welcome, once again. The match will start in a few minutes. Contestants get—" Heihachi stopped short when he saw no one was standing next to Hwoarang. "I see Mr. Kazama is not here yet. We will wait a moment. If he won't come, game over I guess." Hwoarang noticed Heihachi smile more. Murmurs went around at the mention of the name Kazama. Almost everybody knew him…who wouldn't?

The door opened loudly on the west wing of the dojo and a young man came through them as they closed behind him. Heihachi's smile turned into a frown, as he wasn't happy to see him there. The man that is so called 'Eden Kazama' was wearing a black Gi and his hair was styled in a cool haircut. Strips of black hair went by the sides of his head and four bangs went over his almond eyes. He looked so much like Jin. If the kid would cut his hair like his father, he would probably look like a twin.

            "Mr. Kazama. You are late." Heihachi said as he pointed to his own watch. Eden bowed his head politely and said, "I am sorry, please pardon me for it will not happen again." Heihachi nodded but not in a very friendly way. To Hwoarang, it all seems as though both of them knew Heihachi is going to try and kill Eden. They seem so cold to each other, while they are really the same blood, aren't they? 

            "Hwoarang vs. Eden Kazama." Hwoarang jumped around in his stance and got ready to fight. He saw the youth pull up his left pant with his left hand while his right hand rested on his right hip. He got into his stance which looked a lot like Jin's but Eden seemed to move around a bit faster. "Final round…fight!" The announcer had called out and Eden started to strafe back and forth. Hwoarang smiled and did the same.

            He guessed that the boy fights like his father, so his moves should be predictable. The boy seemed to concentrate on Hwoarang's eyes, he reminded him of a hawk nearing down on its prey. Eden's bangs kept dancing in front of his eyes which made Hwoarang lose sight of his eyes sometimes. Hwoarang decided to use it as a weakness, those bangs must distract Eden in one way or the other. Hwoarang decided to fake his kick and went into his right flamingo stance and jumped back and forth. Eden seemed to look confused and started to back up. Hwoarang smiled at the reaction and made it look like he is about to hit him with his right leg. The boy seemed to duck and then Hwoarang hit him in the face with his left heel. 

            The boy fell on the floor and quickly rolled backwards and jumped on his feet. Hwoarang decided to advance him and so he ran and performed his hunting hawk. He felt his first kick was blocked but his second kick hit thin air. The kid walked around him and took him by his hair and pushed his spine inward with his foot. Hwoarang screamed out in pain and than a fist went up his face, making fly two feet away from Eden. 

            Hwoarang stood up and stretched his spine. Oh that's it. This kid is going to get it. He saw Eden brush his bangs away from his eyes, Hwoarang was right they are distracting him. Hwoarang decided to fake that he is still recovering to make the youth charge at him. He was successful, Eden started to run at the top of his speed and Hwoarang noticed him going into a leaping sidekick. Hwoarang dodged it and grabbed Eden's right arm and performing he's dead-end throw. Eden made a soft groan when Hwoarang cracked his neck and fell towards the ground, not getting up. 

            Hwoarang, now afraid that he broke his neck, came nearer to see if he's okay, but a foot connected with his face, breaking his nose. He grabbed his face and saw the youth gaining on him and is throwing his right punch. Hwoarang put a high block and he saw the kid instead of finishing the punch, he turned around and hit him in the kneecap like Xiaoyu used to do. Hwoarang tripped and saw the man raise his left heel high up in the air and brought it down hard in Hwoarang's ribs. 

            He spit out blood and pain went across his body. Hwoarang got frustrated and he tripped the kid himself and backed away, waiting for the kid to stand. Eden regained his balance and still was watching Hwoarang's eyes. Hwoarang ran toward him and crouched as Eden watched him. Hwoarang stood up and performed his skyrocket. He felt Eden block it but he still went up into the air. Eden seemed to land hard on the floor because he spit out blood too, when he landed. 

            Eden didn't get up; instead he rolled over and arced his body as he spit out more blood. Eden slowly got up and wiped of the blood but instead of looking at Hwoarang he looked someplace else. Hwoarang didn't follow his gaze, he is not stupid enough, instead he grabbed him again and executed his Jackknife, but instead of throwing off from his range, he forced him down on the floor and his right leg stayed on his ribs. 

            The eyes of the youth widened as Hwoarang raised his leg to hit him again and so he rolled making Hwoarang miss. The youth got up too fast and grabbed Hwoarang by his right hand and punched him in the stomach, making him crouch and then Eden punched in the face with his right knee, still not letting go of his right hand, and then a hard blew in the back of his head came to contact and Hwoarang fell on the ground, his head ringing hard and Hwoarang was getting angry. Only one man made a draw with him in his lifetime, he won't let another one defeat him, ever. 

            Anger gave Hwoarang strength as he stood up and decided to unleash his 10 hit combo during his left flamingo. The boy blocked high and was completely surprised but then feared overcame his eyes as Hwoarang tripped him and hit him hard in the air. Eden went flying off 10 good feet away from Hwoarang, screaming in pain. Eden grabbed his back and let out a cry. When he tried to get up, he couldn't. Hwoarang smirked and stayed where he was, he is not going to fall for the same trick again. 

            He looked at Heihachi who was smiling like a devil. Hwoarang didn't know what's going on, but at least he won the match. Why isn't anyone announcing he's the winner, then? He saw Heihachi's smile disappear and that could only mean one thing. Hwoarang turned around and a roundhouse punch met his face so hard that Hwoarang span in the air and landed on his face. That was the same punch Hwoarang saw Jin do on his opponents.

            Hwoarang didn't get up. He was too tired and hurt. His ribs and nose were broken and his back was sour. He shifted his head and looked at the bleeding boy. He had blood coming out of his nose and mouth as he breathed very heavily. His bangs were glued to his face from the sweat. The boy seemed to double over and falls on his knees. He stayed there for a few minutes but than he got up and wiped of the blood from his mouth. 

            "Eden Kazama wins!" Eden threw out some punches for his winning stance and left the gym through the west wing. "Damn…" He heard Heihachi say as he left through the east wing.

(a/n): Another chapter finished. This chapter was hard to write. I tried to make up knew moves for Eden that sounded affective and cool. Did you think they were good? Anyway this was very, very hard. I am tired. I know I write too much about the right roundhouse punch. Sorry…it's just that I love that move! It's so affective! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Plzz review this story if you want me to continue. Whew…tired… Tee-Hee thanx for reading! ^_^


	10. The Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own Namco or Tekken. 

(a/n): Hello everybody! How are you? Good? That's great! Anyway, this chapter will show the outcome of the battles with all of the contestants. At the end guess who is the winner and going to fight Gillis? S/he's name is…sorry you got to read to find out. Ooo. I know how to spoil it don't I. Mwhahahah! 

I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are the only ones that are keeping this story up. I'm serious! So anyway, a lot of you say you like it and ask for more, so hey…why not!?

Chapter 10

The Battles

            Jennifer ran after Eden and grabbed him by his arm. "Where are you going?" She asked him watching his bleeding face with eyes that looked truly hurt. "Eden? Are you okay?" He lowered his head and wiped off the blood. "I…I have to find my mother, Ling. She is here somewhere." Jennifer nodded. "Well I hope you'll find her. I'd love to help but I have a tournament to fight. My match starts right now in the dojo as well." "Who are you fighting?" He looked at her who lowered her head. "Juliet Faith." Eden's widened. "Julie?" She nodded. "I guess you won't be there to watch." She looked up and saw Eden was gone.

            "Jennifer, the tournament is starting, you gotta go!" She heard Zion in the back calling out. "Okay!" She yelled back and ran back into the dojo and saw that evil man Heihachi is gone. She took off her blue jeans jacket and revealed a blue top and started warm up. She was doing her moves, fast and rapid and Zion stared at one power she held. She moved so smoothly and dangerously. He watched her do her trick moves and her braid flying into all direction possible.

            Juliet didn't come and Jennifer was getting frustrated. She noticed Zion watching her curiously and so she stopped. _Where is she??_ She looked around the dojo and only saw Zion, Paul Phoenix, Forest Law, and Emma Williams in her black long dress and Gillis. "Jennifer Chang is the—!" The announcer almost proclaimed her the winner as she cut him off. "No! She will come! I know she will." Jennifer hated to win like that. She believes in a good fight. A fight where can she prove herself and show the others she is not to be taken for a joke. 

            Doors slammed hard against the wall as a woman with black bridges, blue tank top and wearing white sneakers walked into view. Her golden hair was unbraided and they shimmered from the light. She saw some of the men's jaw drop, making her jealous. 

            "My name is Juliet Faith. I have come to challenge you. Excuse me for my absence, I was not prepared." She took her left hand into her right hand and brought them up to her heart, closing her eyes and raising her head up. She then lowered her head and opened her eyes staring dead into Jennifer's eyes, as she stood in her stance. Her stance was an interesting one. She turned to her left and her right hand was in front of her left as they crossed each other and were also at her eyelevel, completely hiding her eyes.  He fingers were in a resting position but her wrists were parallel to her forearms and her index finger was also raised high but it was also arced like the rest. She seemed to move around in her position but her right hand was the one she moved the most.

            "Guide me, spirits." Jennifer said as she folded her hands and kissed them and stood there for a few minutes and then got into her position. Jennifer's fighting position was exactly like her mother's but she had a lot more moves than her. She pulled her braid away and brushed of her short bangs away from her eyes and was ready to fight and win.

            "Juliet Faith Vs. Jennifer Chang! Final round…fight!" When the man finished saying his last words, Julie was already gaining on her. She already completed 4 punches that connected to her chest, making her cry out in pain. Jennifer made her tequila sunrise elbow smash interrupting Julie and hitting her in the face. But she wasn't finished, after the elbow smash, Jennifer saw Julie was ready to counter everything she just have done so she continued on with a middle smash hitting Julie straight into the stomach. Julie staggered and was stunned as Jennifer took advantage. She performed her Mad Axes throw and hit deadly into Julie's face. The last blow made her fall to the floor. 

            Instead of lying there like Jennifer expected her to do, Julie was up in a second and was already hitting her. She made a high spinning right kick followed by a lower spinning right kick, tripping Jennifer into the ground. Jennifer got up and saw Julie make a handspring and grab her neck with both of her legs and bring her down to the ground. "Ahh!" Jennifer cried out when her head met the dojo's hard floor but Julie was finished, she made another handspring, still holding Jennifer and threw her into the far back wall. "Ooo." Jennifer collapsed against the wall and slid down as though she was dead already. 

            Julie didn't run, she wasn't that stupid, instead she waited her out. A twitch was seen on Jennifer as she slowly raised, wiped of her blood and stood there in her position. "I'm not dead yet."  She said and Julie heard the guys cheering, cheering for her. It didn't make her feel bad, it actually made her feel great finally a challenge worth coming to.  "Then what are you waiting for? Come and show me what you got." Julie went into a jumping stance where her left hand is close to her heart and her right hand is lower. (Like Hwoarang's alternative style and like Lee's in Tekken 4.) Jennifer's eyes widened at at different stance and way of fighting…she was doomed. Julie ran up to her fullest speed and Jennifer backed up not sure what to do. Instead of running into her and slamming her against the wall Julie jumped into the air and rolled into a ball and landed on Jennifer's shoulder with her knees. "Ahh! Get off of me!" Jennifer screamed and watched Julie arc backwards touching the floor with her hands while she had a grip on Jenny's head with her knees. Jennifer felt something spread her legs and she fell over Julie face down as she forced her harder into the floor with her knees. "Had enough?" Julie asked as she held her in a death-grip. One more move and Jennifer's neck would be broken. "I forfeit." Jennifer said, coughing up her blood and Julie released her and looked at the crowd who was petrified. Julie got up waved her hand in front of her in an interesting manner and than she span on her one heal and crossed her arms towards her shoulders with knuckles looking up into up towards the ceiling and closing her. "Juliet Faith wins the match!" The announcer said. 

            Jennifer got up, wiping blood off of her, noticing Julie didn't even have a scratch on her face. Just when she thought the Mad Axes would beat the hell out of her. She looked at her knuckles that had Julie's blood on it. So where was the wounds on her face? Or is it her own wounds? Jennifer gritted her teeth but kept silent. She sensed that this 'Juliet' is no normal fighter she is a devoted fighter. "Are you alright?" She looked at Zion who had worry in his eyes who was extending his hand which she gladly took. "Yeah." She replied and looked at the woman but she was gone and nowhere in sight. "Where did she go?" Jennifer asked looking into Zion's eyes. "She went out of the gym." He said to her as she nodded and looked down at her feet. "I guess my mother was right, I'm not strong enough." She felt Zion raise her chin up with his index finger and thumb for her to look into his eyes. "Never doubt yourself. Never, there is always something that someone has that others do not." Jennifer smiled at his comment and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Zion but I have to clean up now." "Let me come with you." She blushed but so did he. "Yeah…that'll be nice, sure why not." She smiled and felt him put an arm around her as they both walked out of the dojo, leaving Forest, Paul, Emma and Gillis behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Mother!" Eden ran up to Xiaoyu and hugged her dearly. "I thought I would never see you again." He said and felt her embrace him as well. He then looked into her eyes and saw a lot of pain. "Mother? What's wrong? I'm here now, I'm here." He saw her smile and hug him again but she didn't say a word. "Where were you?" He asked her again but she didn't say anything. "Mother? Are you alright?" He looked into her eyes, and he felt as bad as she looked. She had teary eyes, her mouth was cracked at the corners, her nose was red and her wrist had red lines which looked like a knot was tied around it before. "Heihachi…" He said looking back into her eyes. "Heihachi did this to you." He stood up with anger burning within him. "No matter how hard I try, it all leads back to him." He raised his fist hard up to his chest. "I will finish him off. I have too. If I won't no one will." Xiaoyu looked absolutely hurt at his words. She is hearing her son talking about evil, meaning the devil was taking control slowly, and soon he will be another victim. "Don't go." His mother said standing up with her last strength. He turned around and looked at her. "But I have too, he has done too much and I feel he will do more. Mother…" He took her by the shoulders. "I will defeat him, I must defeat him, or more people would suffer and no one would be safe. You know that I'm right. Heihachi already has all the genes and his power is beyond the limit, you have to understand." All Xiaoyu did was nod. 

            "All I've seen is nothing but hate…" She said quietly. "What?" Eden asked her. "Your father. He was clouded with anger, he lost his way, became more angry and searched for revenge. He never understood he was wrong until he saw his mother, promising her, he does have good in him." He looked at her in a confused way. "But mother…what does this have anything—" "Shh…" She said and put a finger on his mouth. "Promise me one thing." She said and cupped his face with her hands as tears poured down her face. "You will not get swallowed up by evil. This world is good, its just people making it sad and ugly." He looked at her with despair. "Mother, I don't have to promise you anything because you are always with me." She smiled and nodded. "That's right. But I'm letting you to fly free." He stared at her in confusion. "Fly free?" He asked her in even a more confused way but she only smiled again and kissed him on the forehead. "Yes…I will let you be free and do what you think is right. When you think you are complete, you can come home and I will be waiting for you…waiting for you to come home, my son." He touched her hands that were holding his face. "I will come back." He said. "I promise." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Heihachi stared in disbelief as he saw the goddess leave the dojo. She is a true fighter a fighter who he must watch out for. This girl did not just look good but she bites too. She is like a storm who came to wash him overboard. She is a curse and he fears she will rise in the tournament. He heard Xiaoyu escaped from his holding cells and he wonders how. Oh well no great loss. At least he has the last two devils in his grasp. All he has to do is capture them and he will. He will not have any excuses. He looked through the camera as Juliet went to her next stage, fighting Christie Monteiro. He knew Julie is going to win, she is one of a kind and her endurance is miraculous. He even saw her heal after Jennifer's blows. She just healed right on the spot, wounds knitting themselves back together. Heihachi knew right away she wasn't a devil like Jin and Kazuya but she was an angel, an angel that once helped to destroy devil. Heihachi gritted his teeth. He will have her head and her powers and then he will be unstoppable. He watched the two get ready to fight and he searched for Julie's weaknesses.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Here we go!" Christie said as she pointed at Julie and started to dance around the stage. Julie only smiled and pushed her long blond hair away from her face and made a prayer with one hand in the middle of her chest making a sign and looking down at it, closing her eyes. "Let the world's collide." She said in a whisper and went into her jumping pose. She needed to be fast since Christie was a Capoeira fighter, and it took an experienced fighter to beat someone like her. "Final round…fight!" Christie didn't wait she immediately started with her wheel kicks from her side step. Julie did her best blocking every move but the force was too great, she can't afford being hit by every move, she needs to side step. When Christie was on her third hit, Julie rolled off into the distance 3 feet away from her as she ended up missing the last 2 kicks. 

            _She is fast…_ Christie thought as she turned around and saw a kick flying into her face which she blocked but staggered. Julie seemed to make another high spinning kick and another and another. Christie was turning to her left side already to Julie and that wasn't good. She felt a leg go into her ribs which made her arc on her side and just than her left arm was pulled and she felt Julie curled her right leg like a python and gave off a few kicks in her head with the same leg. The pain in her arm increased and her head was screaming from pain. 

            Julie stopped hitting her in the head and seemed to jump in the air still holding her arm and twirled, bringing Christie along for the ride. Julie fell on her back but her hands supported her well but unlike Christie who landed on her face and now had a strained arm. "Aaaa." She wailed at the pain. She felt Julie give the grip and roll backwards and jump up into her jumpy position. Christie felt like dieing, she never actually broke any parts of her body before but she is not going to give up. She is strong, and so is her spirit and she will win for Eddy. She stood up with pain and anger in her eyes as she looked into the crystal sea of the girl and pulled her arm out of the socket making it feel better. 

            She smiled and went into her Negativa and waited Julie out who seemed to make forward flips, gracefully and soon she will crush poor Christie. Christie never fought anyone with this kind of style before and she is hoping this will work. She rolled to her left as fast as she could and Julie missed by an inch. Christie came around her and Julie wheeled around as lighting as Christie grabbed her and performed her most hardest throw to make, the Rodeo Spin. Julie seemed to be confused and the throw worked perfectly. Julie was thrown into ground hard and she saw blood escape Julie's mouth and Christie smiled and ran towards her faster and grabbed Julie by the shoulders when she got up and made her Cabra Macaco throw. She stood on her hands in the air on Julie's shoulders. Just when she was about to go down and hit her in the stomach she saw Julie perform something like a summersault without using hands, hitting her in the back and landing on her back with her feet. It reminded her of Yoshimitsu's Poison Wind. Christie groaned in pain and felt Julie get off of her. "Juliet Faith wins." Julie moved her body like water as she waved her right hand out and than her left hand and brought them across her chest making another symbol which went into two fists that touched her shoulders as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. Christie watched the youth walk off from where she came from in despair, noticing Julie did not have blood on her face, not even a scratch…

(a/n): How was this? Was it good? I tried to write the battles as best as I could. I hoped you enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing this, a lot. I will write more if I will get a few reviews. Well thanks for reading once again.     


	11. The Outcome

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco.

(a/n): I'm glad some people are still reading this and enjoying this. Okay, anyway just so you know, who ever loses in some of the matches in this fic, will not fight again because they lost. I don't mention this in the fic but while Julie fought with Jennifer and Christie, others fought against each other as well. Its just that Julie and Eden are the main characters. Anyway, the winners will keep fighting different people and until one winner is left and that winner will fight Gillis and the winner of that match will fight Heihachi. When Jennifer said she forfeits, that means Julie wins the match and Jennifer loses, which means, yes, she's out of the tournament, but she can still stay and watch the tournament to the end. By the way thanks for the reviews. Well on with the story and once again…enjoy. ^_^

Chapter 11

The Outcome

            "You did good." Julie came up to Eden who was cleansing his face from blood. "He was supposed to win that fight." He said as he closed off the water and wiped his face on the towel. "Why, do you always doubt yourself? For once, why can't you say something like 'I beat the hell out of that guy' or—" "Because I can't." He interrupted her. "I only practiced, Julie, with professionals who never got hurt. I never spread blood, violence or anything like that! Now that I see I have hurt someone like never before I start to doubt myself." He turned around and lowered his head. "My mother tried to do anything to stop me from becoming violent. My dad, too, he wanted me to see good things in life and that not everybody is evil and there I go, beating up a guy that hasn't done a thing to me." He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. "I have done so many things…" He said in a much calmer voice, "That I have never thought I will ever do. I only came to get my mother and get revenge on Heihachi, but before I het to him, I have to hurt others and that's not right!" He exclaimed again, becoming angry and Julie can feel the evil presence surround him.

            She put her hand on his shoulder and felt the evil drift away. "Eden…" She began, "it's not your fault. They chose to enter the tournament and everyone in it is an enemy because everyone is trying to win and get the prize." He hung his head and nodded. "I understand…I think." He said and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I just hope I won't have any doubts when Heihachi will be in my grasps." Julie smiled and put a hand on his face and said, "Just follow your heart, Eden. Whichever way you choose was a way that was meant to be taken. You remember your past, you make your present and you shape your future by acting today." She looked deep into his eyes that showed so much sorrow and yet anger. She wanted to calm that beast inside of him; she starts to get feeling for him and she knew it was a dangerous thing to fall in love, because she was an angel. She could not love, she could not devote herself to one person, she must help the others. 

            She saw Eden paste a shaky smile as he looked straight into her eyes as he took her hands in his, not wanting to let go. He felt so perfect with her, he felt like they were made for each other, but he could not love her. Everyone who he loved and cared for have gotten hurt because of him. No matter how hard he tried, someone he loves always got hurt and he was afraid for her, for her to get hurt not just physically but emotionally. He could let her get hurt she was too special. He never ever met anyone like her. Sure some girls used to wave to him in his hometown but he just ignored them but Julie, he can't stop thinking about her. Since the first day they he met her she got his attention. He was longing to know more about her and now he has a chance to be with her and he is having doubts. 

            He shook the thoughts away and realized before he loves anyone, he needs to destroy one man that haunted his father and surely will haunt him. He has to concentrate at the tasks before him and complete them before time runs out. He dropped her hands from his face and stepped back looking in her face expecting her to get sad but to his surprise she smiled more broadly.

            "Well, uh…" Eden seemed to be out of words and he had a hard time picking them out, correctly so he didn't hurt her feelings. _What is wrong with me? There's no time for this, I have to defeat Heihachi, now stop acting like this! _"Uh…I have to get my new schedule." He finally said something that made sense and was happy he got an excuse to leave. 

Just when he was about to head for the door Julie shoved him back. "Well, looks like I have bad news for you, hotshot." She purred in her beautiful voice as she came up to him, and he saw a hint of humor on her face. "I…" She shoved something in his well build six pack and he caught the paper and noticed it was _his_ schedule, "already have your schedule and you have to fight against me, but I guess you can't do it because you are such a whinny who is afraid to hit someone who doesn't deserve it. But…unlike you," She walked a circle around him staring at his eyes all the time. "I am not afraid, so…you can surround now and we'll save us some 20 minutes." Eden smiled at how she worded her voice. "Not a chance." He said and looked dead into her eyes. "Then, get me, hotshot. The match starts in a few minutes, oh," Just when she was about to leave she looked back at him and two bangs fell in front of her sky-blue eyes, "and good luck, you're going to need it." She smiled and excited the room, leaving Eden behind with a smirk on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So where are they?" Heihachi asked his people for the 4th time. "The match starts in five minutes, they still have time, and not everybody suppose to come late." Heihachi's 20th advisor said for the 4th time as well. What happened to all the 19 other advisors??? They gave him answers that he doesn't want to hear… "Don't get smart with me!" Heihachi yelled as he looked through the camera, he is just too curious to see who is going to win. The advisor kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to get the fired like the rest. "Where is Gillis? I want to talk to him?" Heihachi barked at his people. "He is training for his upcoming match." The advisor said looking through another camera where Gillis could be seen. "It seems he is practicing his Mishima's moves." Heihachi looked at the other camera and settled down a little. "He will, win, he as to win the match, I don't feel like fighting any devils." 

            "Juliet Faith Vs. Eden Kazama!" The two young fighters were already at the dojo getting ready for a bloody fight. "Let there be light!" Juliet exclaimed as she whirled in one spot and into her beautiful pose. Eden twisted his right wrist back and worth and fixed his gloves. "Final round…Fight!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Het het het!" Julie screamed as she gave three punches which Eden blocked and started to sidestep. "Ho!" Julie said as she put two of her hands into fists and pushed him in the stomach and Eden backed away a little. Julie made a cartwheel backwards twice to put space between them and Eden still didn't attack. He had a plan and he is going to wait her out. 

            Julie seemed to get frustrated and started to run towards him just when he rolled towards her and came up with an uppercut kick which hit her in the face but did not make her fall. She made a high spinning kick followed by a low spinning kick and surprisingly Eden blocked it as well and then hit her with his left hook kick dropping her to the floor. Julie rolled towards him and performed a combo using her legs as she used her high spinning kicks. She turned and backhand slapped him in the face as he covered them with his hands and she climbed his shoulders, grabbed his neck with her knees and threw him against the wall were he crashed and looked paralyzed. "Ugh…" He groaned for pain but he is just starting. He made his laser cannon combo but instead of bringing her up in the air her twirled and tripped her with his low spinning kick. But he wasn't finished he turned right after the kick and made a backspin kick hitting her in the air as she slid across the floor. "Ah!" She screamed and stood up very slowly as blood was coming down her arm from her shoulders. 

Eden's eyes widened when he saw the wound mend together creating perfect skin and the last blood went down her arm. She cracked her neck and went into her jumpy pose and ran towards him. "This can't be good." Eden said as he prepared for her to run into him. He saw her slid onto the floor and stop right between his legs and she grabbed his left leg and twisted it and he fell right next her. She got up and raised her heel in the air, holding it with her hands as she pulled it back harder and brought it down, missing Eden by an inch as he rolled, breaking the dojo's floor. Eden hit her in the knee as she fell on it and he turned into his Rain Dance and made a back hook kick, hitting her in the neck and he took hold of it and brought her face down to the floor again. She seemed to roll in his grasp and he fell on his head and felt two legs get hold of his neck and started to choke him. 

Eden squeezed her harder but she didn't let the grasp ease, she was too strong. Eden used his right leg and went under both of her legs and started to curl them and push them to the side, but she didn't let go. Eden felt air escaping him quickly and he new he had to do something fast or he'll be out of breath.

Before Eden could take action he felt the grasp on his neck was gone but he held nothing as well. He looked at her as she went right through him as a ghost and stood in her jumpy style. Eden grew angry and performed his Left Right combo and saw Julie grasp his left arm and coil her leg around his arm. Eden knew what she was about to do so he punched her in the face with his right hand and then hit her right leg with the same arm like he would break bricks and she cried out in pain and let go of his arm. This time he grabbed her. He performed his father's Tidal Wave throw and cracked her neck and brought her hard down to the floor again. When he let go, thinking he had finished her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the floor and hit him with a knee in his face after she set on top of him. Her caught her second knee and pulled her away from him as he made a summersault backwards instead of getting up, hitting her in the face and making her fly hard into a wall. 

Air escaped quickly as Eden breathed very fast and hard. He was very tired and he couldn't go on for long. Eden watched Julie getting up slowly and he groaned that she had energy left with her. _Damn it! She's taking this to the max! _She told him it must be a fair match, but she said nothing about trying to kill each other. He knew she was serious and he needs to take this seriously as well. He must defeat Heihachi and he needs to go through her first.

Julie stood up and wiped of some blood from her face but no wounds could be seen. She walked up to him slowly and performed a heel drop followed by a backspin kick and then she tripped him with her cutter right kick. Eden was exhausted and couldn't get up. He heard Julie chuckle as she stood above him. "Julie Fai—" Eden tripped her with his legs and she fell right on top of him before the announcer could pronounce her the winner. 

She looked into her eyes and breathed hard. "You big meanie." She said to him but was too tired to get up now. Eden laughed and dropped his head back to the floor. "Couldn't let you win." She looked deep into his eyes and felt the warmth of his body. She was so close to him and yet he was so away from her. She nudged him with her nose against his to get his attention. "I guess it turned out to be like last time we practiced." She said and then looked around. "Except for the position we are in." Eden smiled and pulled her closer to him with his arms and she looked surprised. He pulled her face to his and she thought he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes slowly, thinking she's going to regret it but just then she felt his cold lips against her ears. "No, not just the position." He nudged her ear playfully and then said. "But the outcome." She shut open her eyes and felt him push her off of him carefully and he stood up as she lay on the floor. _So much for the sweet moment…_ She thought and sighed, unfortunately, she couldn't get up, she was dead tired.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Heihachi looked straight into the screen, cannot believe what he was seeing. "Eden Kazama wins!" Eden didn't do anything for his winning pose, he seemed to be too tired for that as well. "Looks like Eden is fighting the kid again. So why am I angry? He won't stand a chance against him. Hahahahaha!" He started to laugh in an inhuman voice. "Gillis." He said into the earphone and he seemed to stop practicing. "Kazama is coming. Beat the hell out of him." Gillis seemed to nod and a smirk was seen on his face. "This will be entertaining to watch! Gwhahahaha!" The whole room was echoed with laughter of a true devil.

(a/n): Well that was interesting… Did you like it, I sure did enjoy writing this though. Plzz review this story if you want more. The story is almost nearing the end but not quite. In the next chapter, that is if some people will review, there will be to fights against Gillis and Heihachi. So read on if you are still interested. By the way sorry it took a while to write this but my teachers went on homework sprees. TO MUCH H.W AND TESTS! WAAAAAAA! Help! Anyway, now that all of that is gone, I'm free, like for a weekend or so. Thank goodness! Well anyway, seeya!    


	12. Demons Collision

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Claimer: Why do I always forget to write the claimer??? Anyway, I do own Eden Kazama, Juliet Faith (Julie) and Emma Williams. These characters are all mine and it took a lot of time make them up. 

(a/n): I'm back!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews you'll, I am really astonished that people are still reading this. I want to thank all of you, but I don't know how… So I try my best to write what you suggest. People ask me to write more so I will and someone asked me to write a romance scene…Hm…there's a possibility. I was thinking about that too… hehe. Well thanks for the reviews. This chapter will be were Eden confronts Gillis. It should be along fight because they **are** two devils…or angels… So once again, enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 12

Demons Collision

            Eden goes into the dojo where flames spew out from the dragon's mouth and candles were lit which were the only ones that illuminated the walls of the great texture wall with different carvings of a fire and a moon. No one was there; no one can see this fight. This fight is going to be to the death and whoever wins must have enough strength to go through a hall which leads to yet another sacred dojo that where specifically build for the 'devils' to fight. He's guessing that's where his father and great-grandfather fought. The downturn of this is that after Gillis, immediately he has to fight Heihachi with the strength left in him. 

            But before he goes in there he has to defeat Gillis who was nowhere around. _Damn it…where could he be??_ Eden looked around as he walked up to the center of the dojo's floor. "Gillis, I don't have all the time to waste! Damn it where are you, you jerk!" Eden screamed out loud so if Gillis was around he could hear him. "Argh! God damned you Gillis! Show yourself!" Still there was no answer and Eden was getting frustrated. He can't fight Heihachi unless he defeated Gillis and Gillis is probably not even here. Eden sighed and started to walk out of the dojo just when something landed on his shoulders and Eden flew back into one of the Dragon statues missing the fire by a millimeter. _So he's a coward, too…_ Eden thought as he rolled away from the statue and stood in his fight position. He heard Gillis chuckle and saw that he was already transformed into a devil. He had black dark wings of the night sky and his eyes were as red as the fire itself which glowed. Eden widened his eyes at his long claws on his spread fingers. "What are you waiting for, human? You wanted me? Here I am. Hahahaha!" He laughed in a voice of the dead. Eden felt his breath was taken as he flew into the air. This creature was sent from Hell.   

            Eden dodged to his left as the Devil crushed the floor with his fist leaving one large hole were he used to stand. "Shit!" Eden said to himself as he backed away and started to dance around like his friend, Zion used to. The Devil laughed and Eden saw his eyes glow with fire and his hand as well as a fireball was seen that he threw straight at Eden. He widened his eyes and docked as the fire hit the statue and it broke in half. Eden stared in horror of what this Demon possessed. Eden didn't know what to do, this Demon doesn't need to be close to fight, but Eden did, and that's a major problem. 

            "What are you waiting for? Come and get me you worthless being!" The Devil spit out the words with such force that these words ringed in Eden's ears. The devil seemed to spread his wings and flew across the floor and leaned down as he swept Eden of his feet and he feel to the ground. Eden quickly rolled away and backed away preparing for the worst. He put two hands in front of him, ready to grab any part of the Devil's limb if he attacked. The Devil laughed and saw how his eyes glowed with fire again and Eden's eyes popped out on his forehead as two fire beams spew out from the his eyes. Eden screamed as they missed him when he crouched. Eden ran up to him and performed his Laser Cannon but Gillis blocked all of his moves and countered him with a hard blow in his chest, making Eden spit out blood from his mouth. Eden got angry and made a high spinning kick and saw Gillis crouched. Eden wasn't stupid so, like he saw Julie do, made a following low spinning kick and swept him of his feet. Eden made a right split kick but missed because the Demon flew from the ground and into the air again.

            Eden started to dance around again so he had hard time aiming at him. The Devil started to laugh and flew across the floor again but Eden knew what to do this time. He jumped very high and stomped on the flying devil, making him crash into the floor, face down. He heard the Devil groan in pain and Eden got off of him on a side and hit him hard in the stomach and raised his leg high in the air, with the devil following. He weighted a lot so Eden needed to drop him quickly and so he turned around and dropped him on the floor hard and Eden's triceps complained but Eden ignored them as he jumped backwards. 

            The Devil got up slowly and looked at him angrily. "You are very strong, Kazama. But let's see how your father trained your Devil Gene!" The Devil pushed his arm hard and Eden flew into the wall. "Ugh." Eden fell like a chunk of food and then was thrown into a statue as the Devil motioned his head towards that way. Gillis began to laugh raised his hand up and Eden painfully flew into the ceiling and fell onto the floor, feeling his ribs break. Eden groaned from pain as he supported one of his ribs with his right hand as he stayed on the floor, too hurt to move. "Hm…I knew you were weak." "I…" Eden said painfully "…am…" He used his left hand to get himself on his knees. "NOT!" Eden screamed out the words with such vengeance. (If only words could kill, eh?) "WEAK!!!!!" He spit out his words like a punch in his face and Gillis saw electricity surrounding him as two wings emerged from his back and the blood dripped from the cuts the wings came out off. Gillis noticed his wings where white, a sign of goodness in him like Julie. Gillis laughed, "Then show me what you possess." Eden wasn't finished transforming but Gillis couldn't touch him, he saw a barrier around him as Eden's claws came out of his fingers and blood dripping as well. Eden screamed in an inhuman voice as he looked up and electricity passed through him.

            Eden seemed to regain his composure as he lowered his head and breathed normally and opened his red eyes dead into Gillis'. "If you want your death so desperately, then I shall take you to hell!" Gillis widened at Eden's words. It was the exact words of Jin Kazama's when he confronted him in the forest.

*Flashback*

            It itches to follow doesn't it?" Jin whipped his head back and saw a man standing in a black cape, hands folded. "Who are you?" Jin demanded letting him know that he is angry. The man shook his head. "Now, now. I'm just a messenger, Jin Kazama. A messenger of pain." Jin stood up to his fullest height. "I have no time for these games of yours." His voice boomed through silence. "No, no. Not a game Mr. Kazama. More of like a match. I challenge you, do you except or do you, like a coward, beg off." Jin's eyes darkened at the way he had said it. "Very well than." Jin finally said, letting the devil take over him again. His eyes redden at each word. "If you want your death so desperately." His wings shot out of his back. "I shall take you to hell!" Jin totally lost control to the devil and the last words he heard the man say as he took of his cape. "Not unless if you die first…Mr. Kazama."

*Flashback*

            Gillis smiled and decided to say what he said to his father, "Not unless you die first…boy." Eden flew into the air with his beautiful angel-like wings as blood dripped down from them. Eden's eyes seemed to glow redder and Gillis flew into the statue and broke it under his weight. Eden landed and motioned his hands towards an artifact and broke it with his power and threw into one of the Gillis' wings and it went right through it, making a whole. Gillis screamed from such pain that Eden closed his eyes from the sound. 

            The artifact was taken out with Gillis' claws and he crushed it with his hands. "How do you know how to use your power?" He asked Eden was standing there, waiting him out. "This is impossible." "Nothing is impossible." Eden said in his calm soft voice as he went into his position. "And defeating you is not impossible." 

Gillis got angry. "You want to see real pain, boy? You got it!" Gillis squeezed his hand into a fist and Eden fell like someone just crashed his heart. Eden's mouth opened as he tried to scream but nothing came out. He grabbed his heart and fell on his knees and screamed in agony. Gillis was impressed with the reaction so he squeezed his fist harder. "This is what you get Eden! The world is not as good as you might think! The weak die, the strong prevail! And you are defiantly not the latter, you are weak, you always have been, just like your father! Who's going to come and save you now? That irritating Faith is in our hands. That's right! We have captured her when you left her in the dojo, with no energy. It is your fault and I will let you taste pain you never felt before." He squeezed his knuckle even harder and felt blood tinkle down his wrist. Eden whined like an animal that is dieing slowly but can't scream, can't make a noise except for that sound. "Look at you! You are an animal, like the rest of that pathetic Human Race!" 

Eden eyes were clouding, as he was tortured from the inside, his heart ripping from his chest. He can't breathe, he can't scream, he just had his mouth opened, as the heart is about to rip inside of him. Eden felt his energy was cut, his fingers clawed himself as he fought for his own blood inside of him. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. He couldn't see, couldn't feel anything but the pain. A tear went down his cheek as the pain got even worse and Eden's eyes were burning, his nose was dry, his throat was on fire and his ears were clogged with something he can't understand. He can only hear the Devil's speech as he killed him slowly. 

Eden felt drifting as he couldn't feel any part of his body anymore and now he was choking with his own blood inside of him. He felt blood running up his throat and nose as he felt his heart crushing under something. Eden looked up into the ceiling and screamed on his last breath. "ARRRGHHHHHHHH!" His voice filled every ear in the mansion that sounded like a human being torn apart limb by limb with pure agony that no one could explain. It was worse than humanity, it was worse than pain, it was Hell, spreading inside of him, as his life was stolen from something he can't see, touch, smell or hear. Eden ran out of breath as he fell on the floor and felt nothing, nothing at all…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Heihachi's eyes widened when he saw a figure crash through the ceiling and interrupt Gillis. The figure had black wings and hair of darkness. _Jin…he's alive!?_ He watched how Jin picked up Gillis by the throat and shoved him into the wall. Jin seemed to be uncontrollable; he was acting worse than the Devil himself. "How dare you, touch my son!" He screamed so loud that even the Heihachi had to squint from the sound. "I told you to stay away from him! You want HELL! I will show you HELL!" Jin spit out his words as he tightened his grip on Gillis and he caught fire that came out of the hand Jin used to hold him up. Gillis screamed in horror as the fire encircle his body, his face was burning with the rest of his body. Heihachi watched as Gillis was turned into ash and all was left was his skeleton that was still burning with flames of Vengeance. Jin came up to the corpse and broke his skull with his foot…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Jin ran up to his son and picked him up and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry." Jin held him firmly as he hugged him. "Please…don't die on me." Jin said and he watched the slow moving of up and down on Eden's chest. "Good boy. That's right, breathe, breathe, oh god, my son!" He hugged him again and looked at his face which was pale like the dead's. "I will never, ever leave you again. This is it, no more loner stuff. You're my son and you belong with me and your mother." He hugged his son again and felt tears come down that he hasn't felt in years. The tears he cried on the night his mother died. No one is more important to him than Ling and Eden. They are the only ones left, and he will die protecting them. 

            He heard footsteps and he whipped his head towards the exit and saw Heihachi with his Tekken Force. They all pointed their rifles on Eden. Jin's heart raced as he covered Eden with his own body. "Hello again, Jin…"   

(a/n): So how was this chapter? I hope you are enjoying this. If I get a few reviews for this chapter I will continue. So review please. Well 'till next time! Tee-Hee thanx for reading!


	13. Wingless Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Namco owns it.

Claimer: Juliet Faith (Julie), Eden Kazama and Emma Williams are mine.

(a/n): Thank you so much for the reviews everyone. Yes, I get the point about Eden and Jin teaming up to defeat Heihachi. You will get your wish come true. hehe As for everyone else, thank you so much, so much for reviewing, I'm really grateful that you are still reading this, thank you so much. Anyway, this chapter will be kind of mind twisting so once again enjoy. ^_^

Chapter 14

Wingless Demon

            _"Hahahahahaha! I told you, you would fail. Hahahahaha! You are too weak! You cannot defeat Heihachi with your human powers. Hahahahahaha! That is why I am here, to help you. Give in to the anger power and anger and you shall experience a power beyond Heihachi's. Hahahahaha!" Eden tried covering his ears from the chanting around him but it seems that the voice is coming from inside of Eden, because no matter how hard he tried to stop hearing the voice it got louder and it kept playing in his mind like a tape recorder over and over again._

_            "Hahahahaha!" The voice sent chills down his spine and he didn't know what to do. He was in an endless pit where he can't see or feel. "Who are you!?" He screamed to the top of his lungs, ripping his throat from the inside. "You don't know? I am you, remember?" "That is a lie, how do you even think I'll accept that!?" The evil voice chuckled again. "You are a fool. You transformed yourself into a devil and yet you fought against it. If you would not have resisted, you wouldn't be here now and I wouldn't have to give you these…'speeches' that you despise." Eden got angry of how this…whatever it is treated him like a child. "What are you talking about!?" "That's right! Give in to the hatred and anger, you are only making this worse. Hahahahaha!"_

_            Eden felt helpless and fell to his knees as they couldn't hold him anymore. He was tired, uncertain of what he feels, and lost. He didn't know what's right anymore, he just wanted to go home. Home…he has totally forgot about it. He wanted to his see his mother and father again. He misses them so much, if only he can go home now. 'Promise me one thing. You won't give into the darkness.' His mother's words rolled through his head that where said to him the last time he saw her. "I won't." He said slowly and closed his eyes._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The metal clasped against Eden's skin and now he was secured. He can't run or hid, it was perfect, Heihachi thought as he looked through the glass of the underground laboratory, where two white wings were risen against the wall. The scientists  seemed to take some sample of the silver feathers and others cleaned them from blood. Heihachi smiled wider and patted his advisor on the shoulder who was paralyzed at all the scenes taken in the place. "Keep up the good work, gentleman but I have to go now. Dr. Boskonovitch? Keep up the excellent work, remember, those wings can save your daughter's life." Dr. Boskonovitch lowered his head in shame and then nodded and Heihachi walked away into the holding cells.

            "Hello Jin." He said as he went in and looked into his grandson's eyes that showed nothing but hate. Jin had blood seeping down his well-build body which was wounded and he seemed to breathe fast. "Heihachi…" His name escaped Jin's lips and all he did was smile. "You thought I was gone, didn't you. Well if you were hoping for that, you should have finished me off." Jin closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Why?" Jin asked. "Why are you doing this?" "Because you are in my way, that's why. Now that I have all of you three devils, no one is standing in my way! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Jin felt torn at his words. He spared his life and this is how he repays him?

            "Think again!" A female's voice broke Heihachi's laughter and saw Julie standing there, with her clothes ripped but no blood or wounds were seen. "You! How did you—?" She silenced him by putting her hand in front of her. Heihachi stared at her in horror when he saw her hands start to heat up and a ball of plasma escaped her hands and hit directly into Heihachi, making him fly againt the wall and hit his head against a railing and fell unconscious…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Jin!" Julie ran up to him and broke the chains that held him in place. "You know me?" He asked her as he rubbed his wrists. "No time! We have to find Eden! Something terrible happened to him, I can feel it, he's in pain." She said and pulled his arm harshly and he had no choice but to follow. "You know where he is?" "Yes, I know that he is near, and we are getting nearer." They ran through corridors and pushed through almost each Tekken Force member. "Hey, what are do—" Julie ran into him and continued running. "You're crazy." Jin said as he leaped over one of the guards. "Yeah, well wait 'till you see the others." She said and ran into the doors that opened at her impacted and they were in a laboratory. "Eden!" Julie screamed as she saw poor Eden being held up in this circle-like machine with four clasps for his hands and legs. He was shirtless and his Gi pants were ripped up to his knees. _He turned into a devil…_ Julie quietly thought and lowered her head. She came up to him and heard someone load guns behind her. She turned only to see the whole Tekken Force aiming straight at them. "This won't stop me, again." Jin looked at her like she was some crazy, suicidal, psycho. "What? I mean it!" Jin looked back at the Force and started to count. 

            Julie started to jump in her jumpy pose and screamed at the Force, "Who is so eager to die first!?" At that comment they fired at her and not at Jin. Jin couldn't believe his eyes, but there were too many for him to help her. Right now he can only help his son. He turned around and a heel went into his jaw, hard. "Oof!" He cried as he grabbed his face and saw Nina Williams standing there with a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. "Good evening, darling." _Oh hell no…not her again!_ Jin thought and said, "Get out of my way, Nina." "Or what?" She pointed a gun at Eden and Jin felt like he has already been shot himself. "Nina, please." She laughed. "A Mishima, begging? You don't see that often." "I am not a Mishima! I'm a Kazama!" Nina chuckled again but then Jin saw her widened her eyes as look away away him. The gunfire was stopped, no one was shooting anymore and Jin slowly looked away from Nina to look behind him and saw the whole Tekken Force turned into burning, black corpses. _What the!? How did she?_ He saw Julie get up from a crouch and not even one scratch could be seen on her, not even blood…

            _My powers are getting stronger I can feel it._ Julie thought to herself and looked at the graveyard that she has caused. She couldn't believe her eyes. Eden was a true demon she can see that now. He had a negative affect on her, he is turning her into a devil, and she can feel it. Her anger is becoming greater and she did not even try to burn anyone, she just concentrated on making a shield around her and Jin, but she only happened to create a shield on herself and a firestorm on the troops. "My lord…what have I done?" She asked and looked at Jin and saw him staring at her and a woman pointing a gun at Eden. Julie became angry and pushed her hand high in the air and the woman's gun flew into the air and she released it staring at it with eyes widened. "Why do you keep tormenting them?" She screamed at the woman who was scared and backed off and Julie heard her drop the knife as she tried to run for the exit but Julie blocked it off with fire. "There is no escape for you now!" She screamed as fire started to burn around her. She heard Jin calling her but she ignored him. She was uncontrollably angry; she could not take it anymore. "Please." The woman pleaded and Julie only laughed. The woman seemed to nod and go into her fighting position and say, "Fine then, show me what you got you devil!" She screamed and beckoned at her. Julie smiled at her response and raised her right hand in the air, palm up and fire started to take place. The woman started to strafe, ready to dodge any moment now.

            The fire in Julie's hand kept burning as her eyes turned from light blue to dark red. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Julie lost her concentration and the fire diminished at the scream she just has heard. She quickly turned around to look behind her and saw Eden wake up and breathe quickly. "Eden!" She ran up to him and touched his face with her hand, her anger disappearing like fire when put to water. "I…I…" He couldn't finish the sentence so she just silenced him by putting her finger against his lips. "Jin, open the clasps!" She cried and looked back at Eden. "Hold on." She totally forgot about the woman she just tried to kill as she looked into Eden's eyes that showed nothing but pain. The claps that were holding Eden opened and he fell on his knees and Julie cried out loud in pain. "Oh my god! Eden, what have they done to you!?" Jin came over and looked at his son who was still on his knees, seeing a mark he never thought he'll experience. Julie traced two cruel scars on both sides of his back with her finger which looked like two wings. 

            "Look." Jin said and she came over only to find him pointing through the transparent glass in another room at the two white wings that were raised in chains. The white wings that belonged to Eden…

(a/n): I know this chapter is a bit short but if I would have put this chapter with another it would be too long and then you all will kill me for writing such a long chapter or you won't even read it, so this is the best. After all chapters should be like little sections of the book. Anyway, did you like it? Did you hate it? TELL ME! If you have any more ideas like someone else gave me then tell me so. I am planning to use all of your ideas, maybe not in the next chapter but defiantly in others. Bye for now! Review if you want me to continue.


	14. Cannot Hold Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Claimer: Julie, Eden and Emma are mine.

(a/n): Howdy strangers! Did you miss me? Of course you did---not. Anyway enjoy my fic. Okay there is going to be some romance around here so be warned. Well enjoy. ^_^

Chapter 14

Cannot Hold Back

            Julie quietly opened the door to Eden's room and came in.  Eden has turned into a devil she knew it. Even if those wings were white, an angel can still control the formation. _"You must eliminate those that have fallen towards the dark."_  Angel's voice echoed in her head. Julie can't take it anymore. Why did he turn into a devil? Now she has no choice but to kill him.

            Julie felt it sometimes, the evil present surround her when he's near. The demon also had an impact on her as well. Back in the laboratory, she felt the evil take over her because she was near the two devils. She never tried to hurt a soul and it turned out that she have brought fires of hell.

            Julie sat on Eden's bed next to him and pushed his bangs to the side. She looked into his handsome face as he slept quietly, but she can feel his pain. She just hopes she would be strong enough to absorb that pain which is in him. A tear was forming in her beautiful blue eyes. No matter how bad she wanted it, she could not fall in love. For her, love is a curse and a weakness she will carry. 

            The sun rose above the horizon and the room glimmered with sunlight. Morning rays hit her face and made shadows crawl and grow against the walls and floor. It was a beautiful morning but that is only what she sees from here. In reality, something bad is going on, she can feel it. Something that cannot be seen by any eye, not even hers and whatever it is, it's not welcoming but yet destructive.

            Eden shifted in his bed, lying on his back but his face faced the wall. Julie wiped her tear that was about to travel down her cheek and shook off the feeling away. He looked so innocent and vulnerable and yet he's so strong and determined. His bushy eyebrows, his almond eyes, his thin, silky lips and his beautiful-well-shaped cheekbones made her heart break because this man, who she think she loves, must die by her hands.

            This is her destiny this is her job. If she will act weak, she will never survive in this world. Why does she like him anyway? Besides the looks and the innocence, what does she see in him? What was about him that she just loved? The way he wants to help her? The way he tries to find freedom for his family? The way he still has hope even though almost is lost? She didn't know, but whatever it is, she must forget that now, forever because it will destroy her slowly bit by bit. She must never doubt her action. Doubt brings to questioning. Questioning brings to truth. Truth brings pain. Pain brings agony. Agony brings anger. Anger brings hatred and hatred brings destruction. It's true, so many people have fallen into that direction and they never got back onto the right track ever again because they died.

            Julie shook off the thoughts and closed her eyes. She could not look at him because it was too much to bear. "I'm sorry." She whispered quietly and put her cold hand on his chest, near his heart. She looked up into the heavens and prayed that she will be forgiven. 

            Eden grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and threw her against the wall and pinned her with his strong, muscular arms. "Julie!" He exclaimed and let her go. Julie began crying, noticing what she almost have done. She fell to her to knees on the floor and started to cry. "My god, what am I doing." She wailed and started to cry more as she covered her beautiful face. "Julie?" She heard Eden's soothing voice as he came over to her and sat besides her, surrounding her with his arms and holding her. 

            She felt safe and secure in his arms like she belonged in there along time ago. All her problems just faded when she felt his warm body so close to her. She can feel his strong muscles and his six-pack as he held her closer and tighter. Julie laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes and felt happy once again. He is the one for her. She didn't care anymore, she knew she belonged with him because he is the one for her; he is the 'angel' she's been waiting for. It doesn't matter if he is a devil, she can feel goodness in him and sympathy a true devil can never have. 

            They sat there across the warm floor where the sun hit, quietly. Too afraid to disturb such a moment that has to be remembered. There so many things she wanted to tell him, to tell him how she feels and how she felt before but there are just not enough of words in any language to describe all that, to describe her true feelings to him. 

            Her hair was brushed softly by his powerful hands and Julie felt right at home. She have never loved anyone not even Angel. Angel never acted like a real mother, she just passed down the knowledge of the use of the spiritual inner strength that the devils and angels have. She could only dream of love and now her dreams are coming true. She just wanted to remember this moment as it is. She wants to stop time forever so she can sit there with him for eternity. She does not want this moment to pass, ever.

            "You alright?" Eden's soft voice spoke as a whisper in her ear, warm air chasing her bangs. She smiled at the feeling and nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm fine." She whispered, afraid to say anything wrong. She felt Eden starting to shift and she grabbed his arm that was around her right shoulder and collarbone. "Please stay for a while longer." She asked him and looked deep into his cold eyes. He smiled with his handsome smile and nodded as his eyes warmed a little. "Sure. Anything for you." She closed her eyes again and placed her right hand on his left arm that was around her waist and leaned back closer to him, trying her best to remember this moment, eternally.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Heihachi went up the stage where many people surrounded them. Instead of having a cage to fight in, the stage has no walls anymore. The contestants can be thrown into the crowd. It's the crowd's choice to rip the opponent to pieces, help him up or throw him back into the arena. "The King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Final Stage." Heihachi is walking towards the stage in his black Gi with the tiger on the back. He saw a young man with blonde hair in a jumpy pose, standing there waiting for him to come. It's that boy that traveled with Eden, the second runner up winner. He never saw how he fought so he should be careful. 

Juliet Faith's actions still played in his head of things she is capable of doing. She was powerful and strong, she even escaped from the detention chambers. She was a dangerous woman and he has no time to waste even on the second runner up winner. Heihachi will end this fight quickly, he has too or else it will be too late for him to prepare against Julie.

            The crowds cheered like roared through the stages, echoing against each wall when Heihachi entered the stage. He saw the boy twist his next and crack his knuckles as he quietly spoke in English, "Bring it on." Heihachi smiled and said, "Time to face your death boy." In Japanese but the boy seemed to understand as he grunted and returned him the 'kind' words. "Not if you fall into your grave first." 

            "Zion Malacon Vs. Heihachi Mishima, the king of iron fist tournament. Round one…FIGHT!" Zion jumped around and he seemed to be very agile. This reminded him Xiaoyu but he doubts that he is as weak as she is. He can see each of his muscle, strained and stretched and he was ready for a real fight. Heihachi just stood in his calm style which always brought him victories and that he was stronger, nothing will stop him nothing, not even Julie.

            "Ha!" Zion jumped into the air and made a flying sidekick and Heihachi grabbed his leg with his hand and pushed him into the floor with his foot, this time doing no damage to himself. Zion got up too quickly as he went into a handspring and grabbed his neck by his feet and brought him down to the floor. Zion hopped off a few inches still jumping keeping his senses high. Heihachi got up slowly and cracked his neck and looked evilly into Zion's eyes.

            _This is going to be a long battle…_Heihachi thought and stood in his position. Zion performed a Hunting Hawk from the Tae Kwon Doe and Heihachi smiled. He blocked the first two and was about to side step just when he hit the ground from a low sweep and was raised into the air with the last Hunting Hawk kick. 

The crowds were quiet, not too sure who to cheer for. Zion raised his left leg and made a splits kick that hit the ground as Heihachi rolled, noticing the floor broke under the kid's foot. Heihachi scowled at his strength and unbelievable speed. He has fought so many contestants and never thought the new generation can replace them. But this kid had the advantage; it's rare when you have the agility and power at the same time. Eden too, was powerful and very agile due to his parents. He doesn't doubt that Zion trained with Eden but the moves were not similar, not at all. 

Zion made a backspin sidekick, but unlike Eden he wasn't finished, he then a full left roundhouse and than a high spinning kick. Heihachi docked under the last one and performed his twin pistons, hitting Zion in the face twice and forcing him into the air and than made the demon slayer as the three punches brought him hard to the ground. "Oof!" Zion cried but then jumped up into his fighting position and hit across his face with his right leg and hooked his neck by his back knee and brought his face to the floor and then surrounded his body with both of his legs and rolled against the floor and launched Heihachi into the air. Zion ran for Heihachi and he seemed to be falling down fast and he performed a sliding sweep and hit Heihachi in the head hard, before he crashed into the floor.

Cheers were heard over the crowd and Heihachi could've swore that he saw the kid smirk and hop away 5 good feet away from Heihachi. _This is going to be a really long match…_Heihachi thought again and stood up, outraged by how this kid is playing around with him and stretching the fight by leaping into different ranges. Heihachi clenched his teeth and fists and was ready to take the kid out…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Intruder has been detected in hall B9 moving quickly to the outer exit. I repeat. Intruder has been detected in hall B9 moving quickly to the outer exit." Jennifer ran for her life as gunfire zipped by her, fast. Red lights were flashing and she will soon be most wanted for stealing this kind of information that can help Eden and Jin. Jennifer rolled to her left and made a quick turn to her right trying to confuse the enemy. "Don't move!" She slammed into one of the men and kept running. She saw the heavy doors are closing vertically, cutting off her escape route. Jennifer sprinted through the hallway and leaped through the opening, rolling onto her feet and checking her environment. She was on a bridge across the watery rivers of the sea. She ran across the catwalk as light beamed through the horizon. 

            The metal rang from her shoes as she desperately ran for the exit on the other side of the bridge. She heard opened fire through the door she leaped through as it was raised again, letting the men through to kill her. She kept running and running, breathing with her mouth and the wind kicked in her face pulling her braid out and chased her like a tail. 

            The heavy guarded door on the other side seemed close and Jennifer's hear froze but not her body. "Damn it." She said as she kept running. The door suddenly made a strange sound and started to rise as she sprinted towards it. 

            Troops ran out of there, pointing guns at her and fired off. "Ahh!" She screamed and rolled across the catwalk as the bullets were reflected from the iron bridge. She hid between a double column next to the railing where free waters dashed through the legs of the bridge. 

"You are surrounded. There is no place for you to go. You are to come out quietly with you hands behind your back." She heard one of the men negotiate with her. Jennifer smirked and said, "Screw you, I'm outta here." Jennifer dashed through the railing and dived into the deep blue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Eden looked into Julie's eyes; suddenly felt different about her, he felt something he hasn't felt before. She was so peaceful in his arms sleeping like an infant, close to him, next to him. Eden looked down at her and watched her inhale slowly and exhale, her chest going up and down as she cuddled next to his body. Eden wanted to tell her so much, so much but he needed the right words. Or was it he was afraid to tell her the truth? He sighed and looked passed his window into the horizon as the air blew across his face, pushing his bangs away from his eyes.

            He stood up carefully and took Julie in her arms and slowly put her on his bed for her to rest. He looked into her face again and felt that he finally found someone. But no matter what, he must finish for what he came to do first. Eden stood up and walked towards the door and when he placed his hand on the doorknob he heard someone call his name. "Eden?" He turned and saw Julie rubbing her eyes with her right hand as she supported her body with her left. He smiled and came up to her. "Hey, you fall asleep too fast, but that's okay." She smiled but than he saw her smile disappear when she looked into his eyes. 

            "What? What is it?" He asked her and sat besides her, studying her eyes but can't find any answers. "You are hurt." She said it as a statement and not a question. He smiled but she didn't smile back and he knew he couldn't hide it from her anymore. "I'm sorry, that I can't be any help." She said slowly and looked down and Eden felt like his heart was shattered. "No Julie, your wrong." He raised her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "You have helped me with so much. You helped me find my way, to be myself. Don't say that, don't ever say that." He looked into her eyes and for the first time he didn't see the certainty in her anymore. She was lost herself.

            "Listen, if you need anything at all you just tell me, okay?" She looked away and he saw tears fall from her eyes. "Tell me, what is bothering you? How can I help?" She shook her head as a no and looked down again. Eden felt hurt because she helped him and now it's his turn to take care of her. "Listen." He said and moved closer to her and raised her chin again and looked deep into her eyes, into her beautiful sky blue eyes that were crying. "If you ever need anything." He leaned closer and she looked through her teary at eyes at him. "I will always be there for you, to help you, to share your pain, and your love. Just call my name and I will be there, be there for you." He caressed her check with his thumb and smiled. "There is so many things in the universe that you can choose, so many things that I see in you. You just have to be strong enough to pursue them. Julie…I." He closed his eyes and smiled again. "I want you to know something." She looked deeper; she was so quiet for the first time, listening to his words carefully. "I…I love you." He leaned and kissed her, hugging her and he felt her do the same.

            It felt right, a kiss that was only meant for them, a kiss that will be remembered for eternity, their first kiss. He felt her hands travel through his hair as she started to kiss him passionately; her warm lips ignite like the enigma as she cupped his face and closed her eyes. They slowly lay down on the bed, Eden still hugging her and kissing her as he lay on top of her. He broke the kiss and looked straight into her eyes that were crying for more. 

            Julie rapped her hands around him and leaned him closer to her and she whispered into his ear, "I love you, too." She kissed his ear and traveled along his neck and Eden closed his eyes from the good feeling. He breathed faster and harder as she went up and kissed him again in the lips. 

            Eden looked deep down into her eyes and kissed her neck and she moaned very quietly and leaned back into the pillow, closing her eyes. She felt his warm hand travel up her tank top and she looked at him. She saw him asking permission and she nodded as he carefully slipped her shirt over her shoulder's revealing her sports bra. He kissed her neck and traveled down between her cups. She arced her body and moaned at the amazing feeling and clenched her teeth from moaning louder. He went down to bite her stomach very softly making her giggle as he made funny sounds when he blew into the stomach. She started to laugh at the sounds and brushed through his hair with her hands to get his attention and he looked deep into her eyes and she smiled.

            She brushed her hands behind his ears and brought her right hand to his check and she motioned for him to kiss her. She arced her hands around his neck again and caressed his spine as she traced the two scars on his back. He shuddered at the feeling as chills went down his spine and he rolled putting her on top of him. She sat there and started to slowly unbutton his shirt as she leaned down to kiss him again. 

            This time he licked her lips before she kissed him and she grinned and kissed him with her tongue traveling to his. Their tongues touched and matched as the played around and twirled in the their mouths. She finally unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of him and placed her hands on his abdomen and traced his strong muscles. She rubbed her hands up his chest and then kissed him into the stomach as she slowly went up with her tongue up to his neck and into his mouth again.

            She breathed hard as she sat on top of him and looking straight into his eyes. "I need you." She whispered as she kissed his neck again and felt him raise her chin and made her look into his almond eyes. "Just call my name." He said to her and kissed again as they spent that day as it was their last.

(a/n): So what did you all think. Sorry if I didn't go further but I'm not good at writing this. Anyway, this was a long chapter and I hope it was worth the wait for all of you. Well review of you want to read more. Tee-Hee thanx for reading!

-Lacrease Menasea    


	15. A Cursed Devil Awoken

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.

Claimer: Julie, Eden and Emma belong to me.

(a/n): Hello people, how are you? Good? Anyway, I would like to thank my reviewers. I'm glad people are enjoying my fiction. Well enjoy. ^_^

Chapter 15

"A Cursed Devil Awoken"

            The crowds were wild in the bloody arena. Unfortunately the blood is Heihachi's and not the kid's. The kid was winning there was no doubt. He had an astonishing speed and unbelievable power and Heihachi was growing angry and tired by each blow he misses. Heihachi could still see the kid had a lot of energy within him because of how jumpy he was. He was still as fast and as strong when this match has started. Heihachi was giving into the devil bit by bit but it looks like he needs to surrender completely to win this fight but Heihachi does not know what the devil will do. A devil is a dangerous creature to play with and is needed to be taken seriously. 

            "Ha!" The kid exclaimed when he did one of his fake steps, tricking Heihachi again. Heihachi was very tired and felt like he's going to pass out on this floor but he can't let the kid win. He doesn't even know him. Zion started to run straight at him and Heihachi was ready to block but the kid slid on the floor and between his legs. Before Heihachi could turn around he felt his head was leaned back by his hair and he saw the kid raise his left leg in the air and slam it into his face with his heel, making him fall into the ground. 

            "5…4…3…2…1…" Heihachi got up before Zion was pronounced as a winner and backed away. He saw Zion wipe off the sweat from his forehead and jumped back and cracks his neck. _I have to, I have to give in or else I will lose. _Heihachi slowly crouched and felt his blood rush through him like a stream in a narrow passage. Electrical blue sparks flew around him and each candle blew out as the crowd's excitement diminished. Strong, gray wings approached from his back as he arced over from pain and the wings flapped out as his eyes redden. Zion quit jumping as he saw what terrible creature Heihachi really was.

            "Oh my god." These three last words escaped from him as he backed away and gulped. The devil smirked at the child's fear and let out a laugh that marked his evil. The kid's eyes widened as he tightened his fists. He seemed to be ready, even for the worst.

            The devil lunged into the air, staring at the pitiful figure of the fighter. An eye on his forehead gushed open, as it spotted it's opponent. Heihachi leaned back and let out stray beams into different directions. The lasers rounded and marked their way across the arena and around the chandeliers, towards Zion with fire. The beams missed by a quarter of an inch as Zion rolled away and danced around the floor.

            The aiming became harder as the kid didn't stop moving across the bloody floor. The devil had no choice but to land and fist fight him or at least try and shoot him with his third eye. Zion jumped up and grabbed him by his clawed legs, before he even got to the floor, and brought him down hard with such force. Zion raised his left leg in the air and broke the floor as the Devil rolled away.

            "You have extraordinary speed and power, young one. But you are no match for someone like me." The devil stood up slowly and looked at him directly in the eyes. Zion shook out his shoulders and backed away quickly. 

            The devil chuckled evilly and slowly started to come to Zion who had no more space to back away. Zion looked back at the crowd right below him and stared back into the creature eyes and strafed to his left. Heihachi did nothing but follow the kid, limiting the ground he could go on. The distance slowly contracted between them two and the Devil acted. He fired of another stray beam that divided into three one flew directly at the youth while the others rounded and attacked him from the sides.

            Zion ducked and fell on the floor as he rolled away a few good feet away from the Demon. He quickly jumped to his feet and attacked him from his left side by grabbing his left arm. Heihachi grabbed Zion by his hair and smashed his head with his. The kid knocked against the floor and grabbed his forehead as he rolled back and forth from pain, moaning. 

            The Devil came up and took him by his hair again and forced him up. Zion struggled as he screamed and kicked Heihachi directly in his chest with his foot. Heihachi smiled and pulled his left arm back and winded a punch into his face. Zion plunged into the air and hit one of the back walls of the arena and slid down to the floor without moving. 

            The crowd stayed quiet as Heihachi was announced as a winner. No one knew what happened to Zion, no one was in there to even care…   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The mansion was quiet when Jennifer arrived at its grounds. It was nightfall and stars dazed over the sky as the crickets sang. Jennifer took a breather and walked passed the guards that were guarding the entrance. She wiped of the sweat that was in her eyes and slowly went up the stairs and bumped into someone she has least expected. 

            It was Emma Williams, the most gorgeous woman in the mansion. "I am sorry, I did not see you there." She said with her light voice and smiled. Jennifer nodded and went passed her. "Oh, I have something to tell you." Jennifer turned around and walked up to Emma again. "What is it?" Emma pushed her reddish, blondish hair back behind her ear and dropped her smile. "Are you friends with Zion Malacon?" "That's right." Jennifer came up closer and put her hands on her hips. "Did something happen?"

            "Well, actually, yes. He has fought against Heihachi and is mortally wounded. He is resting in the hospital wing east of here. You might want to visit him. No one has come around to even check up on him." Emma walked further down the stairs and looked back at Jennifer. "I think it would be wise to go and talk to him." Jennifer's heart broke and she ran quickly up the stairs and headed for the east wing. Whatever happened it didn't sound good, she can feel it, the sound of Emma's voice and the mention of Heihachi's name. It all did not sound good at all. Jennifer sprinted as fast as she could to get there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Eden awoke from yet another nightmare and was sweating like rain pouring down. Julie was gone and it was very quiet. Memories played in his head, as he can't believe what he has done. He stood up carefully and walked up to the balcony. The moon shone in the beautiful night sky, reflecting off every wall. 

            He breathed in the fresh air and closed his eyes as everything he experienced came to his head. What if he has made a mistake? What if it was wrong for him to do this? He had no right, no right at all. What if something terrible happens? He feels the devil is seeking him out and torturing him day by day. He can't let another being suffer the fate he has.

            Eden walked up to the dresser and put on his Gi and looked at his schedule. He smirked at what he has seen. The match he won with Gillis was actually counted and he was proclaimed as a winner. He has to fight Heihachi in the next match which is today if he will show up. And he has showed up, so everything is going as they have planned. He put down his schedule and walked out of his room and met Julie.

            "Julie!" He exclaimed and saw that she wasn't that happy like she a few hours ago. "What is it?" He asked her and searched for the answers in her eyes but came up with none. "Heihachi…" She looked away. "He has been consumed by the devil. I can feel it." His eyes widened. "But why? Didn't you say something was suppose to trigger it?" She didn't answer and he took her by her shoulders. "Julie, look at me." He commanded and she slowly laid her beautiful blue eyes on him. "He must have had a match against someone really strong." She said. 

            Eden's heart fell to his feet. "Who did he fight?" He ran down the stairs, leaving Julie standing there lost in her own thoughts. Eden ran up to the bulletin board and he felt horrible. Heihachi had challenged Zion in the last match. This can't be good; if Heihachi turned into a devil then Zion is as good as dead. 

            Julie slowly came down the stairs and looked at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered and hugged her arms from cold. "I did not see it coming." Eden came up to her and hugged her. "It's okay, just tell me where he is." He pleaded and looked into her eyes. "East wing, the Hospital Wing." Eden nodded and went to see his old friend.

            Jennifer was already there when Eden arrived, holding his hand as she spoke to him. "Hey." Eden came up and sat in one of the chairs. "You alright?" Zion nodded and smirked. "I was beating the old man good that he even pissed in his pants." Eden smiled and stood up. "How is he?" Jennifer looked at Eden with her watery eyes. "Well the doctors say he will be okay." She looked at Zion and her voice broke. "But he looks like he's dead to me." "At least I can talk, right?" He joked again and Jennifer frowned. "I hate it when you do that." "Do what?" She tightened his grip. "Kidding around like that! This is serious, Zion." "Alright, alright. You win." Zion smiled again and looked at Eden. 

            "Do me a favor, Eden." Eden listened carefully at his next words. "Crush that beast once and for all." Eden nodded and shook his hand. "No worries, friend. He's already dead."

(a/n): What did you think? Did you like it? I hope you did. Well anyone. Plz review. I need to know if I'm not wasting my time.


	16. A Demon's War Part I

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.

Claimer: Eden, Emma, Zion and Julie are mine.

(a/n): Sorry for not updating in a long time but I had schoolwork to do. Anyway, I agree about the last chapter being short and everything. That is because if I put everything together then it will be TOO long. I appreciate you are still reading this. Thank you very much.

By the way, there are two parts to the chapter. Here's the first chap. Enjoy. ^_^

Chapter 16

The Demon's War Part I

            Eden bandaged his palms and put on his black gloves as he stood in the big dojo. This is where he will fight Heihachi, if he will show up that is. Eden was in his black Gi, topless. His shirt was completely ripped when he has turned into the Devil. So it's really true. He does have a devil gene in him. Eden leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He has never felt the demon with him. Only in dreams he has. But it never inflicted his real life, it never made him question or hurt someone. It hasn't even made him stronger. He thought it was a bluff until he has really experienced it, the transformation.

            "I am glad that you have showed up." Eden turned to the voice and Heihachi was standing next to the door. "We will fight until the death, boy. The winner must come out of the dojo to proclaim him as one." Eden hasn't showed any response but hatred. He hated him so much for what he has done. He hated him for destroying his home and making sure he was part of this tournament. He hated him for hurting his only best friend who he knew all his life. He hated for how he has hurt Julie. And lastly, he wanted to destroy him for what he has done to him. Eden was a wingless demon, a demon that carried the shame and pain of being one. He will kill Heihachi for even showing up is his life.

            "Bring it on, then." Eden said smoothly and calmly like a true killer. He spotted a smile on Heihachi's face and that made his blood boil. "Your attitude is not like your father's, did you know that? He used to be such a quiet young man. But you, oh I like you. You have hatred and you are not afraid to hurt. You are like Kazuya once was, yes I like that. Well, just so you know." He smiled wider. "I welcome your hatred." Eden narrowed his eyes and they were burning with fire.

            Eden kept his cool but he felt anger is going to flame out really soon if he isn't going to hurt this bastard in time. "Bring it on!" This time Eden screamed the words as he lunged after Heihachi. Heihachi quickly did a Demon Breath and Eden collapsed to the floor. He then quickly made Demon Scissors and Eden rolled over.

            Heihachi dropped on the floor but the minute he did, he rolled fast and no damage was done to him. He was completely different now. He wasn't old like Eden's father explained. Heihachi acted and fought like a young person. He even looked like one. It looks like the experiment worked and Heihachi definitely won't die from age. Eden made a Skyscraper Kick, like his mother's and Heihachi blocked it. But Eden wasn't finished. His dad taught him as well. Just when Heihachi went to counter his kick Eden made a Back Spin Mid Kick and hit Heihachi in the ribs. Heihachi hunched over and Eden grabbed his shoulders and winded his knee up his face. 

            He doubled over and stayed on the floor, wiping of his own blood from his nose. "You are good." He murmured. "But not good enough. If I have defeated your friend, I can certainly defeat you." He stood up and made a Hell Axle, jumping into the air and kicked Eden with his left foot as he turned and then hit him with the right leg. Eden guard was broken and Heihachi finished of with a half splits kick, forcing Eden into the ground. (You know, like the Hwoarang's Hunting Hawk.) 

            Eden lied on the floor until he noticed a foot was about to be shoved into his face with a Geta Stomp. Eden rolled of into the distance and stood in his stance as he began to walk side ways. Heihachi stood up from the crouch and looked back at Eden with a smile. Eden kept dancing around as he waited Heihachi out. Heihachi made a Jumping Mid Kick to close the distance between them too and missed by two inches as Eden sidestepped out of the way. Eden grabbed Heihachi's right arm and hit Heihachi in the face with his left foot and forced him down to the floor. Once on the floor Eden kept his left leg near Heihachi's neck to keep him down as he twisted his arm out of the socket.

            Heihachi screamed in pain and kicked Eden off but Eden jumped back a few good feet. He saw Heihachi get angry and now Eden could see fury in his eyes. Heihachi started to run towards him very fast. Eden got in a position and just when Heihachi was close enough Eden grabbed him by the shoulders and made a summersault over him as he let go. Heihachi crashed into the wall and was stunned. Eden didn't realize how funny that looked because he was concentrating on winning.

            Heihachi got up and shook his head and got into his position again. Eden came towards him slowly but keeping an eye out for surprises. Heihachi smiled and this time he made a Jumping Low Kick, tripping Eden face down. Before he could roll over, Heihachi grabbed him by his well-combed black hair and looked into his sweating face. "Is that all you got, boy? You are worthless!" He hit Eden's face hard against the floor and Eden screamed. Heihachi chuckled and encircled him. "What are you waiting for, get up." He saw Eden slowly get up and Heihachi kicked him back down. 

            This time Eden rolled over and jumped up from the ground and he was mad this time. Angry at how Heihachi treats him. Eden made a High Spinning Kick and a smile traced Heihachi's face at the move he recognized. Heihachi ducked under it and came up with Twin Pistons, hitting Eden in the face once, making him back up and then he hit him in the chin harder, making him fly into the air. Heihachi didn't move and let Eden hit the ground very hard. Blood escaped his mouth the minute he landed on the floor and he started to whine from pain but Heihachi had no mercy. He made a Spinning Demon, sweeping him off the floor with three hits and came up with a Tsunami Kick, which brought Eden back into the air from the first kick and down hard with the second. 

            "You are weak, my child." Heihachi said, mockingly. Eden rolled to his stomach and tried to get up and Heihachi hit his feet, making him fall down again. "How could you have gone up to this point I wonder. Even Zion was stronger then you." Eden started to breath hard, as he had no choice but to listen to what Heihachi had to say. He slowly encircled him, studying him in all views and Eden became nervous for the first time. He knew only one of them could live. So why is he pacing? Why doesn't he just crush his spine and get over it. Eden had no energy in him to get up. He was too weak. Heihachi had too much energy and he was a devil with an unbelievable power. 

            "Well I guess this is the end, my child." Heihachi said it with no feeling as he came up behind him. Heihachi examined the two scars on Eden's back, the scars from the operation. Heihachi gritted his teeth and made a Geta Stomp on him. Eden quickly got onto his back and grabbed his foot with his hands. Eden twisted his leg and Heihachi doubled over with a look of puzzlement. Eden got up and limped away as he winced at all the pain. 

            Heihachi couldn't get up, his arm was out of socket and his leg is broken. Eden used this advantage when Heihachi barely got on his knees. He leaped into the air with a Leaping Side Kick. Heihachi quickly neutralized the move with a Heaven's Wrath. He grabbed his left leg with his good arm and with the twisted foot he pushed Eden into the wall. 

            Eden's head rang as he met it with the wall. Eden grabbed his head in pain as he looked up at Heihachi who was still on his knees. Eden smiled and ran towards him again, this time making a low sweep, sweeping Heihachi off of his feet. Eden quickly stood and crushed him with his whole weight as he performed a Spinning Flare Kick. Heihachi gave out his left breath and Eden rolled off of him and noticed he was unconscious. Eden has done it he has won the tournament, but there's only one problem. He hasn't 'killed' Heihachi, meaning he will still try his best to go after him again.

            Eden couldn't do it. Kill his own flesh, his own blood. Sure Heihachi was evil but Eden doesn't have it in him. Eden let out a sigh of relief as he started to drag himself towards the exit. "Where do you think you are going, boy? The party is just starting."

            Eden wheeled around and saw Heihachi's red eyes that marked all the blood he has spilled. His dark, gray wings fully out of him as he lunged into the air, laughing. Eden's heart skipped a beat as Heihachi fired a beam from his third eye, which is now formed with a glow of blood. Eden rolled to his side as the beam missed and hit one of the back walls and it shattered, completely. Eden stared at what once had been a statue and knew that could have been him. Eden looked up into the air and Heihachi was flying straight for him. 

            Eden fell on the floor and Heihachi was on top of him. "You have really good friends, don't you?" Heihachi hushed into his ear as fangs where forming. "All my data was somehow stolen. All the data I have received from Juliet. So what's the story?" Heihachi asked as he grabbed Eden by his arms and flew up into the air. Eden felt like his arms are being pulled back from his weight and he couldn't take the pain as they were going higher.

            Heihachi slammed Eden against the ceiling, hard and Eden was stunned as he fell back into the floor. A cry escaped from him and Heihachi smiled at the pain he is giving. It about time this had happened. 

            Eden was slowly standing up and knew he had no choice but to transform but there is one little, tiny, insignificant, little problem, he doesn't know how. He got up and screamed out as his spine hurt him a lot. Eden quickly turned around and noticed Heihachi was leaning down and was about to lunge an attack.

            Eden ran with all his might away from Heihachi's path and Heihachi landed into the floor making a big THUMP. Eden's eyes widened at the sight of the hard marbled broken floor. Heihachi stood up and turned to him again and started to laugh, making his devil. He looked straight into Eden's eyes and Eden felt so much evil all at once.

            "You are weak." The demon spat as he started to walk towards him with his humongous wings in back of him, folded. Eden backed off with fear and hit the wall behind him. Eden didn't know what to do. He looked around him, to his left, right up and even down but the boy hasn't found anything. He quietly cursed himself and looked back at Heihachi's eyes and saw amusement in them. 

            Heihachi squeezed his knuckles and lighting encircled his body, shooting out from his fists and his eyes were getting darker. Eden's heart was stolen with panic and he didn't know what to do. But if he won't find anything, he is a fried chicken. 

            "Even though your friends stole the most important information, I still know how to use my powers!" Heihachi growled, raising his hands in the air and the lighting had hit the ceiling. "I posses a power none of you devils have ever experienced, I am the KING!!!" Heihachi dropped his hands towards Eden and the lighting followed. Eden rolled out of the way, grabbing his left arm as it has hit him. 

            Just when Eden was about to stand up and run away something shattered near him. The debris from the ceiling is falling! Eden shot his head up and noticed, how unsteady it was and it could crush on them anytime. "Heihachi stop this before you kill the both of us!" Heihachi just laughed in response and spun a full circle, pushing everything out of its way. Eden crouched as the thunder went above him.

            _He is insane!_ Eden thought and backed away and noticed that Heihachi wasn't even paying attention to him. He was completely taken over by the devil, completely under control. Eden ran towards him when he has turned his back on him and made a leaping sidekick. Heihachi slammed hard into the wall and was stunned as he slowly came down. Eden quickly caught him and whirled him around and kicked him in the back, making him fall into the middle of the dojo. 

            _CRACK!!_ Eden raised his head and his eyes widened. A large piece of debris was falling straight at Heihachi's back. Eden couldn't let this happen. He wasn't a killer; he never meant to hurt someone. "Heihachi, look out!!!!!!" He screamed as he ran to push him out of the way but it was already to late. The debris completely fell onto Heihachi's back and there was a long silence. "NOO!!!!" Eden screamed in agony as he felt his heart burn as one of his family members just got mortally hurt. Eden fell on his knees in disbelief. 

            Eden just sat there, not sure if he should go out, not sure if he deserved it. "Kazama." Heihachi quietly pronounced his last name and Eden quickly crawled to him and wanted to cry out loud at what injury he saw. Heihachi was all in blood, bleeding from his head, nose and mouth. His eyes were badly bruised and his back was most definitely broken. "I…" He whispered and Eden wanted to run away as far as he can, because Heihachi's voice was still strong and deadly. "Will…" Heihachi closed his eyes and breathed out a long breath. "Get…" His head drooled on the floor as more blood escaped the wounds. "YOU!!!!" He screamed as he shot his eyes open and head up to look straight at him. 

            Eden scrambled back to his feet and he saw more anger building up in Heihachi. "You will pay for this!!" He screamed after him as Eden ran for the exit but stopped dead in his tracts. He couldn't go, he couldn't move, he couldn't even blink. "Well, well, well, it's the Kazama boy, alive and well. I guess I should finish what Heihachi has started." "You…" Eden barely let that word escape his lips. "You're dead." "No, Eden. You are." Eden ran back the way he came from but Gillis somehow took control over his body and threw him against the wall.

            "Still weak, I see." Gillis smirked and let go of Eden. "Gillis, get me out of here!" Heihachi roared in madness. "Sorry old man, but I guess I'll have to take over." "You double crossing son-of-a—" Heihachi was quieted when a piece of debris fell on his face from the power of what Gillis controlled. "All these years with you old man had driven me crazy. Finally, when the Zaibatsu is near my hands, why should I stop pulling? You are a fool. You trusted me, well…I didn't." Gillis smiled more and came up to him as he crouched.

            "Now that you're soon dead, the boy is at my grasp." He pointed towards Eden. "I car reel out Jin and Julie. And then everybody will bow at my feet because I will rule all!" He screamed in pleasure as he got up and walked up to Eden. "And you are the most useful part of the bargain." He said to Eden and smiled wider. "But once the bargain is done, you are practically useless." He turned back to Heihachi and said, "Prepare to die Heihachi. Today is a good day."

            "Indeed it is." Gillis slowly turned his head to the owner of the voice and swore to kill him today. "Jin…" He said evilly. "Gillis." Jin regarded him the same way. 

(a/n): Okay, the second part of this chapter is coming up soon because it is way too long. There will be two parts in this chapter so there are 2 chapters left in this story. Thank you all who have read it. Plz keep reviewing.


End file.
